Adorable Vampire
by Fragments of Imagination
Summary: The Pharaoh and King of Thieves definitely don't get along with each other, but when a small, young and adorable vampire boy entering their lives, he will change everything.
1. A Vampire Boy

Chapter 1

* * *

**Disclaimer : I Don't own Yu Gi Oh!**

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

**_+Japanese Language+_**

_[Stands for voice from the past]_

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**_A Vampire Boy_**

* * *

A white haired man was riding his horse back to his hideout, he has just came back from stealing a golden necklace from the Pharaoh's room. He smirked to himself as he rode his horse to the oasis ahead of him, then he heard a commotion not too far from him. His curiosity taking over, he rode to the direction he heard the commotion.

He saw a group of bandits were attacking a group of merchants, from the look of it, the merchants were losing badly since nearly all of them left, he watched as the few left get killed before the bandits noticing his presence and attacking him.

He chuckled as he took out his two daggers, to mess with him was like asking to die. He grinned evilly as he avoiding their attack and killed them, "You morons." He spoke coldly as he grabbed the last bandit by his throat, "To mess with me, The Thief King Akefia, is the same as asking to die." He hissed lowly before he stabbed the man's heart with his dagger.

Akefia laughed softly to himself before looking to the carts direction. Since he already get to the place and killed the bandits, why not searching for something valuable from the merchant's belonging? He blinked his eyes when he saw something strange, there's a chained box and the box was moving by itself.

Akefia frowned and slowly walking to the box, _Maybe it's just an animal?_ He asked himself as he stopped in front of the cart holding the box, the box was moving again, more strongly this time, his frown deepened when he heard a growl from inside the box, but the growl didn't sound like animal's growl at all, it's sounded like human's. _Maybe it's really a human_, Akefia thought, but still frowning, the box was too small to keep a grown up man, since most people who got kidnapped was mostly adult to be sold as slaves.

Akefia then heard a crack from the box, he took a step back in case it's a wild animal instead of human, since the box was really just too small to keep a grown up human. The cracking sound continued until the top gave away, a clawed hand break through the top and trying to widened the hole it's made, a second later, another hand came out.

Akefia stared with wide eyes, the hands were so small that he knew the owner was a child, _but clawed?_ He asked himself as he move to help the small hands to rip open the lid of the box, as he rip open the lid, he was met with a pair of Amethyst eyes.

Akefia blinked again and take a better look. The eyes belonged to a boy with a strange hair that shaped like a star and has three colors, the base was black and turned Amethyst at the tips with blond bangs. The boy was staring at him with a wide and round eyes that made the boy looks so cute and adorable, but when the boy opened his mouth, he saw a pair of pointed fangs. As if his hands and fangs were not enough, Akefia also saw a pair of black wings on the boy's back, looking big enough to lift the boy up to the air.

"Thank you." The boy spoke to him, pulling him out from his shock, but only to get into another shock. He had never received any 'thank you' from others, only from his late friends and family.

Akefia never thought that he will find the word 'thank you' to make his chest so warm but tight at the same time, the boy didn't know what happened but he thank him for helping the boy to opening the box. "You are welcome." He said with a small smile, he then noticed that the chains were still intact, "Hold on, boy, I will break the chains." He said as he search for something like an axe to break the chains away.

"No need." Akefia blinked when he heard the boy answered him, he looked back to see the boy grabbed a chain with his bare hands and his hands glowed with a silver light and the boy pulled the chain until it broke away.

Akefia stared with open mouth as he saw the boy broke the rest of the chains with his glowed hands, "What the?" he mumbled softly, he had never seen anything like that. He's aware of the existence of Magic, since he was able to use Shadow Magic, but he knew the boy didn't use any Shadow Magic since his Magic didn't reacted to the boy's Magic, and Shadow Magic was dark in color, not silver. "What was that?".

The boy grinning brightly at Akefia as he finished breaking all the chains, "My Magic." He answered cheerfully.

Akefia closed his mouth before shaking his head, "Yes, boy, I know it's Magic, but I don't know what kind of Magic was that." He said as he walked back to the boy, "So, what kind of Magic was that?" he asked seriously.

The boy pouted, "No boy, Yugi." He complained cutely, "It's Vampire Magic, I'm a Vampire".

Akefia can only stare at the boy before he blinked and placing his palm on the boy's forehead, "You don't have a fever." He mumbled as he pulled back his hand, "You really are a Vampire?" he asked to no one with a frown, "A child like you? How old are you again?".

Yugi raised six fingers, "I'm six." He said cutely.

_Six years old and already changed into a Vampire, the Vampire must be a crazy one_. Akefia thought with a sigh, "Okay, with that kind of appearance, I believe you." He muttered before looking at the boy straight in the eyes, "But if people know that you are a Vampire, they will kill you for they are thinking that Vampires are dangerous creatures".

Yugi nodded and his body glowed with silver light again, his claws and wings disappeared, then when the boy grinned at him, his fangs also disappeared, "Done." He said cheerfully.

Akefia smirked, "Clever one." He praised, "So you can hide your identity well enough." He nodded in satisfaction, but then he frowned again, "What happened to you, Yugi was it? Yugi, why are you in the box?" he asked in confusion.

Yugi bit his bottom lip before his eyes watered and he start sobbing, "I, I was playing in the garden when I felt a pain at the back of my head." He sobbed, "When I woke up, I was already in this box".

"So they kidnapped you." Akefia snorted, "What a bastard, kidnapping a child, even I wouldn't do something so low like that".

"Language." Yugi said in scolding manner but still sobbing, " Father and Mother said that it's bad to swearing, Grandfather also get mad if people swearing in front of him".

Akefia looked at the boy with sad eyes, "It's good that you still have them." He said sadly before raising his eyebrows when the boy shook his head and looked down to his feet, "What?".

"Father and Mother was killed about three years ago, I was nearly killed too if not for the Vampire who turned me so I can stay alive, that's what Sister told me." Yugi said softly, so softly that Akefia nearly couldn't hear him, he wouldn't hear what the boy was saying if not for his sharp hearing.

"But at least you still have the rest of your family." Akefia said as he wipe away the boy's tears, "I lost everyone in my village, my family and friends, they died when I was ten." He said and rubbed the boy's head, "Do you know where your home is? They must be worried sick about you".

"Don't know." Yugi shook his head, "I forget the name, I can speak the language but I forget the name too." He said sadly, "I forget so many things when I woke up".

Akefia sighed, if the boy didn't know then he couldn't help at all, if at least the boy know the name of the country then he can try to get the guards helping him even if it's a bit complicate to do. "You got a mild amnesia, huh." He commented in annoyance, he glared at the corpses of the merchants,_ What the hell are you? A monster?_ Even he wouldn't attacking a boy so hard like that, he will only knocked them aside if they get in his way, never really harming them. Many of his friends in the past were also children when that incident happened, so he dislike to harming children if not really necessary.

Yugi's sobs become harder as he continued to cry, Akefia sighed before picking the boy up and rubbing his back, "Don't cry, it's alright now." He said to the boy, "If you are alone now, I will take you with me, so you won't be alone." He said softly, he didn't even know why he was so kind to the boy, normally he would just took the boy to the nearby village so they can take care of him. "But you really speak Egyptian so fluently for a foreigner." He said in humor.

The boy giggled in the midst of his sobs, "I remember I learned them not too long ago, since my family planned to visit Egypt some time in the future." He answered.

Akefia smirked, "Then we will wait, they will come sooner or later, right? We will wait until they come here, we will know right away if they come since it's rare to have a pale skin here in Egypt." He said as he get the boy sitting on his horse, "Now, stay here, I will search for something first".

"Are you a thief?" Yugi asked with innocent face.

Akefia smirked to the boy, "I'm Akefia. I'm the King of Thieves, Yugi, not an ordinary one." He said as he walked to the carts to see if they had anything valuable to take.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : My First Yu Gi Oh! Story.

Yugi : Please your review.


	2. A Midnight Attack

Chapter 2

* * *

**Disclaimer : I Don't own Yu Gi Oh!**

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

**_+Japanese Language+_**

_[Stands for voice from the past]_

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**_A Midnight Attack_**

* * *

Akefia was wondering why he even took the boy with him when he went to hunt that day, a few days after he took Yugi into his hideout, the boy asked him if he can get an animal for the boy. He asked what the animal was for, Yugi told him that he need to drink some blood, but the boy refused to drink human blood, so he hunt for animal instead of kidnapping some beggars, even though it's easier to steal random people than a livestock animal.

Akefia sighed as he walked to the village, he will just steal a cow then, they can eat the meat when the boy done drinking. _Why the hell I took the boy with me again?_ He thought as he arrived at the place where the people keeping their cows, he looked at the smallest one among the one that already grown up, so he could bring it back with him easier. Smirking when he found one, he looked around to make sure no one was watching him, he then walking to the cow and knocked it out without killing it.

It's good that the cows were all sleeping, or the rest of the cows might get frightened and making some noise when Akefia knocked out the cow he targeted. Sighing again when he looked at the knocked out cow, he shook his head before dragging the cow with him to his horse outside the village, he really was wondering why he took the Vampire boy with him.

"Here." Akefia said as he dropped the cow in front of the boy, "I didn't kill it, so it's blood is still fresh." He explained.

Yugi nodded to him before his fangs lengthened, the boy bent down to the cow and grabbed it's head with both hands before snapping it. Akefia grimaced when he heard the crack, he was used to snapping people's neck, but to see a boy snapping a cow's neck like that was the first time for him. He then saw Yugi bit into the cow's neck and closed his eyes as he drank, Akefia watching the boy with a bit of curiosity, the boy said that if it's not for the Vampire, he would have died already a long time ago, what happened to the boy then that caused him to nearly die? And who is the boy actually? Is he from the family of thief like him or the poor one? The boy was still a mystery to him, maybe the reason why he took the boy was so that he can find out more about the Vampire child he found.

"Thank you." Yugi spoke to him as the boy wiped his mouth clean.

"Wash your teeth at the pond." Akefia told the boy as he dragged the dead cow to the place where he usually prepared his meal, "We will have dinner and you will go to sleep after that".

"Okay." Yugi answered with a nod before running to the pond direction.

Akefia looked behind his shoulder to see the boy doing what he was told before running to his horse, he raised an eyebrow when Yugi grinned to his horse and start petting it. He snorted but smiled, typical of a child, thinking all animals were cute and wanting to pet them.

He went back to his work when he felt a tug on his robe, he looked down to see that Yugi already stood beside him with a big grin, "Akefia." Yugi called him with a cheerful face and tone, "What is your horse's name?".

Akefia blinked, "I called her Red since her color is red." He answered in confusion, "Why do you ask?".

Yugi grinning widely at him, "I want to learn how to ride a horse, can I?" he asked with hopeful eyes.

Akefia chuckled, "Sure, boy, I will get you a Pony for you then." He promised, even so, he wondered why he was treating the boy so kindly, he had long gone from his caring self, after his village destroyed, all that was in his head was avenging his family and friends.

"Yay!" Yugi cheered as he shot his fist up to the air, "Thank you!" he exclaimed as he hugged Akefia's legs.

Akefia's eyes widened at the gesture, but he then smiled and patted the boy's head, "Go play, I will prepare our dinner." He said with a soft tone, the one that he had never use in the past ten years.

Yugi nodded to him before running to Red again, Akefia smiled when he saw that his horse liked the boy already, not that he aware that he was smiling, he just continued with his work to prepared them dinner.

After they had dinner, they both went to sleep, Yugi because he was still a child and need many sleep, Akefia because he need to get out early the next day to start his training, he had to get stronger if he want to kill the Pharaoh.

Yugi opened his eyes and blinking sleepily, he sat up and rubbed his eyes before cocking his head to the right, _Yup, I'm not mishearing it_, He thought to himself as he focusing his hearing to the noises he heard, it's far from the cave but heading their way. He crawled over to the white haired man that had been so kind to him and woke him up by shaking his shoulder, "Akefia, Akefia, wake up." He said as he shook the man's shoulder.

Akefia groaned as he opened his head, "What is it, Yugi?" he asked tiredly, again wondering why he took the boy in, since he know that children normally sleeping early only to wake up in the middle of the night.

"There are many horses heading this way." Yugi answered him, causing his eyes to snapped open and his sleepiness flew away instantly.

He sat up and looked at the boy with wide eyes, "What?" he asked in surprise.

"I said, there are many horses heading this way." Yugi repeated, he spoke like he already an adult even though he was only Six, the boy was just learning so fast in his opinion.

Akefia sighed as he stood up and grabbing his daggers, he preferred dagger than sword since he can move faster with dagger, before heading out to his horse. He noticed that the sky was still so dark, meaning it's still around midnight, he scowled as he walked, _those people were really wanting to die so much,_ he thought grumpily.

He climbed onto his horse before looking down to Yugi, "Yugi, they are definitely bandits, stay hidden until I got back, in case they managed to get pass me even though it's impossible, but just hide yourself." He said sternly.

Yugi nodded to him before he took out his wings, claws and fangs before he started flapping. Akefia noticed that in the dark, the boy's Amethyst eyes glowing not unlike cat's eyes, it's strange in his opinion since the boy was a Vampire and not a cat. The boy pointed to the south west, "They are coming from that direction, already closer to here." He said before flying to the one of the trees and hid himself among the branches.

Akefia nodded to himself before heading out to the direction the boy pointed out, it's a common thing for bandits to raiding oasis, so he believed the boy. The boy was also a Vampire, and he know from stories that Vampire's hearing was far more better than humans, so there's no way he wouldn't believe the boy when the boy told him about many horses heading to their oasis with that kind of serious face.

Sure enough, not long after he took off, he could already seen many figures ahead of him. he smirked as he took out his two daggers, "They really are searching for death." He said to himself as he get into his battle stance, 'Raiding my oasis, what a joke." He snorted before kicking his horse again, "Let's go, Red!" he commanded his horse to start running faster to the figures, "I will wipe you out, losers." He hissed dangerously.

* * *

Yugi looked at the direction Akefia took off, he can heard what the man's talked to himself, he shook his head. "Akefia is like to kill so much." He mumbled to himself, just like what his Sister told him before, he was just too mature for his age, because he already understand what happened around him even though he was still Six.

Yugi's left ear twitched when he heard a sharp intake from Akefia, _don't tell me he lost?_ He thought to himself, the man had told him that he was King of Thieves, _surely he wouldn't lost to weaker bandits, right?_ he cocked his head to the right, _right?_

* * *

Akefia growled as he saw a big cut on his arm, he was mad that some weak bandits managed to injured him. He glared at the man in front of him, he was the last one left, and already planning to left since he knew he would die if he stay. Akefia wouldn't allow it though, no one messing with him, and the price for that was death.

He smirked as he chase after the last bandit then throwing one of his daggers to the man's back, the bandit cried out in pain before fell off his horse and not moving anymore. Akefia chuckled darkly, "That's what you get for daring to wounded me." He said before he climbed down his horse and pulled out his dagger from the man's back, "Have a nice trip to hell." He said coldly before climbing onto his horse again, "Let's get back, Red." He said to his horse.

His horse whined before turning around and took off running to the oasis, he smirked as he look at his horse, Red was just so smart, she can understand what he told her to do.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please review ^.^


	3. What A Deadly Puppy Dog Eyes

Chapter 3

* * *

**Disclaimer : I Don't own Yu Gi Oh!**

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

**_+Japanese Language+_**

_[Stands for voice from the past]_

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**_What A Deadly Puppy Dog Eyes_**

* * *

"Welcome back." Akefia nearly jumped when he heard Yugi's voice rang as soon as he entered the oasis, the boy already stood on top of a tree near the entrance of the oasis, still hidden from the outside though, "You are injured." It's not a question, but a statement.

Akefia looked up at the boy, "Yeah, you knew?" he asked curiously as he climbed down his horse.

Yugi nodded before jumping down, he flapped his wings to slowed his fall and landed lightly on the oasis's ground, "I heard you took a sharp intake before, and I can smell your blood, I nearly thought that you get stabbed or something, but I see that you are only gotten yourself a scratch." He commented calmly.

Akefia frowned, "Yugi, you are talking like you are already an adult, it's creepy." He said honestly.

Yugi grinned, "Sister said to me that I was too matured for my age, I guessed it's true then." He said in agreement before walking to the frowning thief, "Knelt down, I will heal it." He ordered with a smile.

Akefia raised an eyebrow before went down on one knee, "You can heal wound?" he asked curiously.

Yugi nodded and raising his hands to Akefia's cut, "I can if it's only a small wound." He explained as his hands started glowing with silver light and Akefia's wound slowly closing itself, "But I couldn't heal a big one, so you have to be careful not to get yourself fatally injured or I wouldn't be able to heal it".

Akefia sighed, "You are talking like you are already an adult, and I already said that it's creepy." He complained, "Please acting as your age." He pleaded, it's really creepy to hear the boy talking like he was as old as Akefia's age already.

Yugi grinned before pulling back his hands, "Sorry." He said with a blush, "I will try to be more childlike then." He said cheerfully.

Akefia smiled, "Good." He said as he pat the boy's head, "Now, get back to sleep, I need to clean my daggers first".

Yugi nodded and ran off to the cave.

Akefia washed the blood away from his daggers before he went to sleep. He woke up early and set off to train right away, he was mastering his fighting skill when he heard some noise from behind him. He looked back to see Yugi standing near a tree and was watching him intently, "What?" he asked.

"Can I get daggers like you too?" Yugi asked with an innocent face, "I want to learn how to fight too." He explained with a pout.

Akefia blinked at the boy before waking a WTF expression, "What?" he asked in disbelief, "Yugi, you are still six, the kids around your age normally asking for some toys and not weapons".

Yugi grinned, "I just want to learn, I want to be as strong as you, Akefia." He said cheerfully.

Akefia smiled and walked closer to the boy, he crouched down in front of the boy, "Really?" he asked, "You really want to be as strong as me?".

Yugi nodded vigorously, "Yes!" he exclaimed, "I want to!" he raised his arms high to the air, "I want to learn so many things from you!".

Akefia grinned, "Then I will teach you everything that I know, just don't become a thief like me, alright?" he asked as he pinched both of the boy's cheek, "You are still pure and untainted, I don't want you to become a thief like me." He released the boy's cheeks and the boy rubbing them right away, "I was born in a village of thieves, so it's already in me to steal. But you are different from me, so don't follow my way of life, alright? It's bad to steal".

Yugi giggled, "You are so strange!" he chirped, "You are the Thief King but telling someone not to steal!".

Akefia smirked, "So what?" he asked, "I already explained the reason to you." He continued before his smirk widened and he tickled the boy, causing the boy to laughed so hard.

"I give! I give!" Yugi yelled as he waving his arms around.

Akefia chuckled and stop tickling the boy, "Now, you understand what I told you?" he asked, Yugi nodded, "Good." He nodded back, "Now, are you thirsty? Of blood I mean".

Yugi shook his head, "With the blood as much as the cows from yesterday, I can last about a month, but that's the limit, so you need to hunt for cow once a month for me." He grinned at Akefia, "But can you steal the old one next time? I feel bad for killing the cow that was as young as that one." He said with a sad face.

Akefia shook his head before chuckling and rubbing Yugi's head, "You are just so adorable, you know that?" he asked with a grin, "Sure, I will get the old one next time." He nodded in agreement. Now he know why he treat the boy with so much kindness even though he was a heartless thief and murderer, he already care for the boy from the time he met the boy, the boy makes him feel as if he had a family once again.

Yugi grinned back at him and nodded, "Thank you." He said happily before looking at Red, "I really want to learn how to ride a horse." He said with a pout.

Akefia laughed out loud, "Boy, Yugi, you are so hungry of knowledge, aren't you?" he asked with a shake of his head, "Don't worry, I will get you a horse today, I need to steal some new clothes for you too, since your current one must be hot for you".

Yugi nodded but frown, "Learn to sew." He said suddenly.

Akefia blinked and his grin faded, it turned into a frown, "What?" he asked in confusion.

Yugi pointed out his finger at Akefia, "You learn how to sew!" he said firmly, "I don't want to wear a stolen clothes, so I want you to learn how to sew!".

Akefia stared at Yugi with open mouth before he glared, "Don't you dare to order me around, Yugi." He hissed, "I'm your caretaker now, don't think that you can order me around".

Yugi lowered his hand and stared at Akefia with a pair of wide Amethyst eyes that started glistening with tears, "What?" he asked with shaky voice, "Are you angry at me?" he asked before his bottom lips start quivering.

Akefia was taken aback, he gaped at the boy, _so . . . cute_, he thought in shock, _cute and so irresistible_, he gulped, he look away_, and deadly too_. "Uh, don't cry, I'm not angry at you." He said in defeat, he cursed himself for being so weak against Yugi, but with the boy wearing that kind of expression, there was nothing he could blame himself for unable to resist.

Yugi wiped his tears, "Really?" he asked happily, Akefia looked at Yugi and nodded, Yugi grinned, "I'm glad!" he exclaimed happily.

Akefia sighed and scratching the back of his head, _The boy was really know how to get people listening to his wish, huh?_ He thought grumpily before looking at the boy again and smiled, "Understand, I will learn how to sew then." He said in the end, causing Yugi's grin to widened, "We will go out tomorrow, I know the place where I can learn how to sew without people laughing at me".

Yugi nodded, "What are you going to do today then?" he asked curiously.

Akefia smirked, "I will steal a Pony for you, so you can learn how to ride soon." He said confidently, "You won't complained if I give you a stolen horse, right?" he challenged.

Yugi pouted, "I want to, because it would be a sad thing to separating a child from it's Mother." He mumbled unhappily, then a thought seemed to entered his head, "There's no need for you to steal, I think I know how I can get a horse without stealing." He said with a smirk, Akefia flinched, a smirk from a child is really creepy for him, even more so from a child with an adorable face like Yugi.

Akefia shrugged, "If you say so." He said casually, "As long as **you** not stealing it." He said sternly, "As I said, I don't want you to be a thief like me, leave the stealing stuff to me".

Yugi grinned, "Don't worry, I won't steal." He promised cheerfully, "Now, I will go out, I want to get my horse".

Akefia raised an eyebrow, "Where to?" he asked, "I will accompany you since it would be dangerous for you to go alone".

Yugi grinned and winked a him, "To the nearby village, I will have a talk with the owner of the horses." He said confidently.

Akefia was confused, he wondered what the boy was planning to do, but he just shrugged and took the boy with him to the nearby village and to the place where a man owning many horses to be sold. He pointed out the man to the boy before hiding himself, he would watch the boy in secret, so the man wouldn't know that Yugi was with a thief like him, it would bring unnecessary trouble for the boy.

Yugi was walking leisurely to the man with a smiling face, "Hello, Mister." He called out to the man Akefia pointed out to him.

The man was around middle age with a curly short hair and dark skin just like any other Egyptian people, the man noticed him and smiled, "Hello, boy." He answered, "What an adorable boy like you doing here all alone?" he asked warmly.

Yugi grinned at the man before wearing a sad face, it's an easy thing for him to do since he was often gotten what he want with his acts. "Mister, I really want to have a Pony, but I don't have money to buy it." He said in a sad tone and a sad face to the man, "Do you think you can give me a Pony for free?" he asked with his 'Deadly Puppy Dog Eyes' as his Sister once called his technique to make people bent to his wishes.

He remembered that he had a Grandfather, a Sister, a Brother and a Cousin. But sadly he forget where they lives and the rest, he only remember their faces and names. He remembered that his Grandfather was so old that his hair had turned grey, he had the same hair like him, only shorter. His Sister has a pair of Amethyst eyes like him, they got them from his Grandfather, and has a wavy blond hair. Hid brother was also had a blond air, but his hair not wavy like his Sister nor spiky like him, and his eyes was honey brown in color like their Mother. His Cousin was has a white hair that . . . now that he thought about it, his Cousin's hair and face was similar to Akefia, the difference was his hair was more softer looking from Akefia and his eyes was more wider and rounder, so the conclusion is his Cousin was the tamer version of Akefia and Akefia was wilder version of his Cousin. The ultimate difference though, his Cousin was two years older from him only, so there's no way people will mistook them if they ever get together in the same place.

While Yugi was thinking about his family, the man that Yugi was asking the Pony earlier was looking at Yugi with an expression that clearly saying 'Aw! So cute!'. "Now, now, don't be sad." He said with a big smile, "For an adorable child like you, I will give you one of my Ponies for free.' He said with a wink to the boy, "But you have to promise me that you will taking a good care of him, so I will have you to learn how to take care a horse first before I give you your Pony, how about it?" he asked.

Yugi was wearing a surprise face, "Really?" he asked with hopeful eyes.

The man nodded, "Really." He confirmed, "The lesson will be short, so you will have your Pony in less than two hours." He promised.

Yugi gasped in happiness before he shot the man with his biggest smile, "Thank you, Mister!" he said cheerfully, "Then, can I take a look at my Pony first?" he asked hopefully.

The man smiled, "Sure, this way." He said and leading Yugi to the barn, "Do you want a female or a male one?" he asked.

Yugi hummed in thought, "I would like it if you can give me a male one, but do you have one that didn't have family, I don't want to take him if he had a family here." He said with blinking eyes to the man.

The man was chuckling when he heard Yugi's words, "You are a cute boy." He said as he opened the fence, "I have one, the Mother was unfortunately died yesterday from sickness, you want him?".

Yugi looked at the man and nodded, "Yes, I want him!" he said cheerfully.

The man nodded, he walked to one of the Ponies and patting it before leading the Pony to Yugi, "Here he is." He told Yugi with a smile, "He is six months old, I didn't get to name him yet, so you can named him".

Yugi was so happy when he heard that, he looked at his Pony fully. His Pony was black and had a pair of piercing black eyes, but they also felt like they are longing for love. Yugi smiled and patting his horse's face, earning a soft whine from him, "Kurobara (Black Rose)." He decided, the horse was black but beautiful like rose.

The man blinked at Yugi, "What kind of language is that?" he asked curiously, "From your pale skin, you are a foreigner, right? But from where?".

Yugi smiled sadly at the man, "I don't remember, I know the language but I don't know what language it is." He answered, "I kind of forget about it due to an accident".

The man looked at Yugi sadly before clearing his throat, "Well, bow that you had chosen a name for your Pony, it's time for you to learn how to take tace of him." he smiled at Yugi, "Ready?" he asked.

Yugi grinned, "Ready!" he chirped happily.

Akefia shook his head from his hidden spot, he had seen and heard everything. He knew that Yugi was so adorable that makes people to like him right after they saw him, he was one of the victim of Yugi's charm, but to have a random man giving him a Pony for free? _His puppy eyes was so deadly then_, Akefia concluded in his head, he looked up to Yugi's direction to see the boy had start learning how to take care of his horse, so he decided that he will wait until the boy finished.

"Alright, you had learned everything." The man said when Yugi finished washing his Pony, he need to make sure that his Pony was clean so he wouldn't get sick, "The Pony is yours." He smiled at Yugi.

Yugi grinned, "Thank you, Mister." He said honestly, he then looked at his Pony and patting his face, his hand was licked by his Pony, making him giggled, "It's tickle." He said happily.

"Your Pony already love you, it's a good sign." The man said, then looking at the boy, "Are you going to ride him?" he asked curiously.

Yugi nodded, "Yes, I want to learn how to ride." He answered cheerfully.

The man grinned, "Then I will give you a saddle that will be good for your Pony." He said with a warm smile, "Take good care of this kid, since the more love you gave him, the more loyal he become".

Yugi grinned, "Sure!" he chirped happily.

The man gave Yugi a small sized saddle for his Pony before Yugi took off with his Pony, he went to where he smelt Akefia's scent after turning a corner, "Akefia! I got him!" he chirped happily.

Akefia smiled at Yugi, "I know, I saw everything." He answered before picking Yugi up, "You are a really dangerous kid, you know that?" he asked in humor, "Not only you managed to make me listen to you, you were able to get the man giving you a pony for free".

Yugi giggled, "It's called Deadly Puppy Dog Eyes by my Sister, since no one able to resist my puppy eyes." He explained cheerfully.

Akefia nodded, "Very deadly indeed." He agreed as he lowered Yugi to the ground, "Let's get back, I will teach you how to ride, I'm sure you will be able to ride by tomorrow." He grinned.

Yugi grinned back and nodded, "Thank you." He said softly with a warm smile and eyes, "Do you mind if I call you Papa?" he asked.

Akefia blinked and stared at Yugi with wide eyes, "Papa?" he asked in disbelief, "You want a thief like me to be your Papa?".

Yugi nodded, "Yup, Papa." He said with a grin, "I want you to be my Papa".

Akefia felt like his eyes become hot, he blinked them to chase away the strange feeling, he gulped down the lump in his throat and smiled as Yugi, "Thank you, Yugi." He answered softly, "You don't know just how much you make me happy just by hearing that".

Yugi grinned, "I'm glad if I can make you happy, Papa." He said as he hugged Akefia's legs, "I'm sure Father and Mother in Heaven won't get angry if I called you my Papa".

Akefia smiled at Yugi, "I wouldn't know about that, Yugi, I'm a Thief and a murderer after all." He said a bit sadly.

Yugi frowned, he look up at Akefia, "But I'm sure you have a reason of why you become a like this." he said in confusion, "What happened to you?".

Akefia looked at Yugi with a sad eyes, "You will know tomorrow." He answered, Yugi was staring at him for a moment before nodding his head, they went back to the oasis together after that.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Okay, that's for this chapter. I hope you like it.

Yugi : Please review (Wearing a Puppy Dog Eyes)


	4. Kul Elna

Chapter 4

* * *

**Disclaimer : I Don't own Yu Gi Oh!**

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

**_+Japanese Language+_**

_[Stands for voice from the past]_

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

_"Spirit Talking"_

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**_Kul Elna_**

* * *

"It's still far?" Yugi asked after a really long time they rode out in the desert, he was on his Pony's back while Akefia on his own horse, they chose to travel during night time since it would be easier for Yugi and his Pony since they won't get hot and thirsty easily.

"About an hour away, Yugi." Akefia replied as he looked ahead, "We will arrived soon, so please be patient." He looked at Yugi with a smile, "We will take a rest if your Pony get exhausted".

Yugi nodded and they continued riding slowly on their horse, or Pony in Yugi's case. About an hour later, they arrived in a place that mas in ruin, Yugi looking around in confusion, "Where is this?" he asked as he saw so many ghosts approaching them, "What happened . . . Oh. This is your village, right?" he asked, "And they are your family and friends".

"Sometimes you are just too smart, Yugi." Akefia said with a smile as he climbed down his horse, he told the ghosts to not harming their horse and Pony, and he also telling the ghosts not to harming Yugi, "You are right, they were my friends and family".

Yugi looked around and his face turned sad, "How did this happened?" he asked sadly as his eyes started watering, "This place felt so heavy and sad, like when you are attending a funeral".

"Maybe it is, Yugi." Akefia said as he walked to a spot where they could sit on, "Take a seat, I will tell you what happened here." He pat the spot beside him.

Yugi flopped down in front of Akefia, he leaned his head on the man's chest, "Who did this?" he asked.

"Well, it's about ten years ago now." Akefia started as he pulled the boy into a hug out of reflex when he remembered what happened that day, "People from the palace came here, not even a warning given, they started killing everyone. One of them was the Pharaoh's High Priest, he said that it's the Pharaoh's order".

Akefia noticed that the ghosts become restless when they heard the story, so he told them to just go away until he finished, most of them flew away immediately, but a few of them left, they were Akefia's family.

"They killed everyone, they were sacrificed to make something called Millennium Items." Akefia continued, "Egypt was in time of war that time, so I figured that the Pharaoh doing something like that to win the war, but is it alright to kill your people just to win a war?" he growled in anger, "Those Millennium Items were strong and have a great amount of dark power in them, it's because of those Items that darkness coming to Egypt".

Yugi was silent when Akefia recalled his past, he also stay silent even after a few minutes passed before he snorted suddenly, causing Akefia and the ghosts nearby looking at the boy curious eyes. "Typical." Yugi explained to the questioning look he was given, "You know what, Papa, I bet that the High Priest doing that for himself." he mumbled, "A Pharaoh, no matter how bad he is, he would still has some self-awareness that he was the ruler. A ruler had to protect his people, what's the good in sacrificing so many people for winning a meaningless war? From your story, I guessed that the High Priest were the one taking action by himself and framing the Pharaoh for his action, so typical of Hypocrites".

Akefia grimaced when he heard that, "Yugi, you are talking like you are an adult again." He said with a shudder, "You know that you crept me out when you did that." He complained.

Yugi giggled, "But it's true." He answered cheerfully, "There's so many case where people framing the Ruler for their own action." He looked at Akefia with a big eyes, "Papa, if I can get a bit of those High Priest's blood, I can use a simple Vampire Magic that would let me know whatever that I want to know, so I can let you know if they really just following the Pharaoh's order or they did that on their own." He said with a grin.

Akefia blinked at Yugi before feeling the ghost's shock, he then looked at Yugi straight in the eyes, "Do you really think that it's really true? If they did that on their own, then they committed treason." He said then smirked, "If they committed treason then I can just take their head for my revenge".

"Would you leave the Pharaoh alone?" Yugi asked curiously, "If the Pharaoh really didn't know what happened, then it wouldn't fair to kill him too, let alone his family".

Akefia scowled, "But I still think that the Pharaoh was the one giving the order." He grumbled unhappily.

"Then." Yugi said as he pointed out his finger to Akefia, "If the Pharaoh really didn't know a thing about the truth that happened here, let alone giving his agreement about the matter, you have to spare him, Egypt need it's Pharaoh and not just any person can become a Pharaoh".

Akefia snorted, "As if the Pharaoh really that stupid to be deceived by his own Priest." He retorted.

"If you really think so then just promised me that you won't kill the Pharaoh if he really was innocent." Yugi said back with a stern expression, but since he was still a kid and had a cute face, his stern expression didn't really that intimidating to Akefia.

Akefia sighed, "Fine, fine, but I will still hunted down the High Priest no matter what." He said grumpily.

Yugi grinned, "Good." He said cheerfully, "And now you have to learn how to sew." He added cheekily.

Akefia groaned, "How come I listening to you again?" he asked himself, causing Yugi to giggled again, he looked to his Mother's ghost, "Mother, I really hope you can teach me how to sew, or Yugi will surely forced me to learn from the people in the other villages." He said with a grimace.

Akefia's Mother's ghost chuckled with echoing voice, _"Sure, My child."_ The ghost replied cheerfully.

* * *

Akefia was focusing on his sewing when he felt a tug on his robe, he looked aside and saw Yugi already in his Vampire form, "Ah, is it already a month?" he asked in surprise. He was learning how to sew from his mother and since Yugi didn't want to wear a stolen clothes, he was forced to make the boy a set of clothes that would look good on the boy but also cheap.

Yugi nodded, "I'm thirsty, so I will go hunting." He said before flapping his wings, "Don't worry, I will be careful so no one would see me".

_"Be careful."_ Akefia's Mother said with a smile to Yugi, the ghost had loved the boy after a day they were in the ruined village.

Yugi grinned as he nodded before took off to the desert, hidden by the darkness of night so no one could see him in a few seconds.

_"He is an adorable boy."_ Akefia's Mother commented as she looked at the direction Yugi took off to, _"And I can tell that he had something in him that will make him become a good ruler, too bad he wouldn't be able to rule at all since the Pharaoh was decided by family lineage"_.

"Well, if I took over Egypt from the Pharaoh and become the new Pharaoh then Yugi can be the next Pharaoh." Akefia said nonchalantly, "But I like to be a thief more than become a Pharaoh".

_"Egypt will go extinct if you become the Pharaoh."_ Akefia's Mother said with a chuckle, _"Now, how is it?"_ she asked curiously.

"Will be finished when Yugi come back." Akefia replied as he went back to his forced work, people will surely laughing at him if they know that he, the heartless thief and murderer, sewing a boy some clothes.

_"I'm sure he will be happy."_ Akefia's Mother said happily, _"Would you bring him here again some time in the future? I will surely missing him when you leave us"_.

"I will." Akefia said with a smile, "And I'm sure he will call you a Grandmother soon, Mother".

Akefia's Mother smiling widely, _"I can't wait for him to call me that, I never thought that I will have a Grandson like this."_ she answered happily.

Akefia laughed, "Neither did I." He answered with a shake of his head, who would have thought that a Thief King will ended up raising a very adorable Vampire boy who were so demanding about his wishes.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Akefia : I will kill you!

Froim : Please review (Winking while running away from Akefia)


	5. Bakura

Chapter 5

* * *

**Disclaimer : I Don't own Yu Gi Oh!**

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

**_+Japanese Language+_**

_[Stands for voice from the past]_

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

_"Spirit Talking"_

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**_Bakura_**

* * *

"Woah!" Yugi exclaimed as he looked at the new clothes Akefia gave him, "So good! This looks like they are made by an expert!".

"Because my teacher was a really strict person that would never let me doing something not perfectly." Akefia said with a proud smirk, he yelped when his Mother's ghost smacking him upside the head, how the ghost could hit someone was a mystery.

_"It's fully your doing, I didn't help you at all aside from teaching you how to sew."_ Akefia's Mother complained.

Akefia rubbing his head, "But you still scold me if I did it badly." He mumbled in answer.

_"I have to."_ Akefia's Mother retorted, _"There's no way I will let you giving Yugi something that would fit a _pig_ more than a _human_ being"_.

Yugi laughed when he heard that, but he didn't make a comment and just changing into his new clothes, his old one was indeed too thick for Egypt's hot temperature, he wondered where he came from? It's always saddened him when he couldn't remember his own Country, but he know that it's not an amnesia like what Akefia told him, it's a Magic, a spell was placed upon him during the time he got kidnapped, no matter whatever the reason he was kidnapped for.

"Yeah, yeah." Akefia said nonchalantly, he saw Yugi finished changing, "Come on, Yugi, we will head back to the oasis." He said as he stood up from his sitting position.

"Okay, Papa!" Yugi chirped, he looked at Akefia's Mother, "See you one day in the future Grandma!" he said before running to his now bigger Pony, a horse was really grown faster than human, but Kurobara was even more faster than normal horse since he reached Akefia's chest already, he was only around Akefia's waist the first time Yugi got him.

_"Come again soon."_ Akefia's Mother said with faking tears, _"I will really missing you here, hiks."_ She added with a fake sobbing.

Akefia merely rolled his eyes on that before waving to his Mother and walking to Yugi, they rode off to their oasis in leisure pace so they won't exhausting Yugi's Pony.

* * *

Akefia grinning when he was running from the guards, another month has passed since he came back from Kul Elna, he was enjoying to steal and out run the guards again. He looked back when he got near the mouth of the alley and found that no one was chasing after him anymore, so he walked leisurely to the main road and to the entrance of the village and to his waiting horse.

He rode back to the oasis with his horse as soon as he get to his horse, he couldn't wait to get back to his hideout and give Yugi what he had just steal. "Welcome back, Papa." Yugi's strangely strangled voice welcoming him, he stopped his horse and looked around to see Yugi was climbing a tree.

Akefia gasped before he climbed down his horse and running to his son, or the one he cared like his own son, "What are you doing?" he asked as he reached out to Yugi.

"I'm learning how to climb a tree." Yugi answered before sighing and just let himself slid down the three, "I saw how you climbed a wall, but I couldn't even climbed a tree." He whined with a pout.

Akefia stared at Yugi before he laughed out loud, "That because you are still inexperience." He said as he pat the boy's back, "I was often failed myself in the past, you only need to try it more." He smiled at the boy, "That aside, I brought something for you." he said as he reached into his robe, "I saw this earlier and know that you will like it and suited you very well." He handed the boy a pair of daggers with the Eye of Horus engraved to them.

Yugi stared at them with wide eyes before grinning widely at Akefia, "Thank you!" he exclaimed happily and excitedly as he grabbed the daggers and take a look at the Eye, "What is this eye?" he asked curiously.

Akefia smiled, "It's the Eye of Horus, they are supposed to be a charm of protection." He explained patiently, "Do you like them?" he asked.

Yugi slipped his daggers in his sash, he looked up at Akefia and grinning widely, "I like them!" he chirped happily before scowling, "But, really." He sighed in annoyance, "Do you really need to steal everyday? After we get back from Kul Elna, you went out stealing everyday without any exception!" he glared, or trying to glare, at the white haired man in front of him, "Papa, you need to give them a break! Don't steal everyday!".

Akefia sighed, _Here he goes again_, he thought in annoyance before narrowing his eyes at the boy, "I already said this before, Yugi, but it's already in me to steal, there's no way I would stop." He said firmly.

Yugi shook his head, "I didn't say that you have to stop, no, I told you to give them a break once in a while." He retorted, "Like, you didn't steal from them around two weeks in a month, so they can at least have a rest and wouldn't lose too much." He explained slowly, "They are humans too, Papa, they need to eat, drink, sleep, just like us. They also need money to life, Papa, so give them a break once in a while".

Akefia sighing out loud and a long one too, "Yugi, you are talking to me like I'm the one being a kid here." He mumbled unhappily, "But, even if I didn't steal for two weeks, what should I do? You know that I will get bored if I don't do some stealing." He asked.

Yugi grinned, "I have an idea, Papa." He said cheerfully with a mischievous smirk.

Akefia shivered, somehow he didn't like it when Yugi smirking at him in **that** kind of way.

* * *

Yup, he really didn't like it when Yugi smirking to him in **that** kind of way, because he really hate what he had to do now. _Geez, what a bossy kid I took in?_ He asked himself as he wearing his hood to hide his white hair and scarred face, he really would die in embarrassment if one of the thief saw him looking like that.

He was wearing something similar with his usual clothing, but his robe is black and not red. What's so bad with that? What's so bad was the fact that he was carrying a bundle of clothes wrapped in a big black cloth, what Yugi want him to do during the time of his break was to sell clothes.

_Clothes of all things!_ He snapped in his head with a groan, but he set a plain face and search for an empty stall to places his merchandise. _Why the hell Yugi had to use his 'Deadly Puppy Dog Eyes' again?_ He grumbled in his head, he really couldn't win against Yugi's Puppy Eyes technique, damned the one who taught him that technique.

Yugi giggled when he heard Akefia's groan, he was walking beside the white haired man and wearing his own black robe that was newly made by Akefia, he saw an empty spot and told his Papa to go there. He then helped the man to displaying all the clothes for people to see so they would be interested to buy them, after that, he just sat near the stall and let Akefia did all the works.

At first, not many people interested in what Akefia was selling, but when a rich looking woman walking nearby and saw them, she walked closer and picked one that she like, "This will look good on my son." The woman said before looking at Akefia, "You are new in here, what's your name?".

Akefia looking at the woman with a raised eyebrow, "I'm Bakura." He replied casually, he had thought of the possibility of people asking his name so he already prepared with a nickname. Bakura was actually the name of his family, so it was really his name, just not the one that people know of him as the Thief King.

"I see." The woman said with a nod before looking at the clothes, "How much is this?" she asked as she looked at Akefia again.

Akefia smirked, "Only one gold coin." He replied confidently, he was not only a Master in stealing, but he know how to become a great merchant too, he often disguised as a merchant when he hunted some information, the merchants often know many things.

The woman smiled, "A piece like this, isn't a gold coin too cheap?" she asked as she handed Akefia two gold coins, "Your talent is impressive, I'm sure many would like to have you around here".

Akefia smirked again, "It's indeed cheap, but the fabric was not that good, so I only take one gold for them." He give back the other coin, "I appreciated your generosity though, come again some time in the future, Lady".

The woman smiled but nodded, "You really are a strange person, Bakura." She said before she went away.

After the exchange with the woman, many people started crowding around Akefia's stall, some of them even bought more than one set of clothes.

"See, it's not so bad." Yugi commented when Akefia packing up his stuffs, "You get yourself famous in one day and you got some information about what's happening in the Palace".

"Shut up." Akefia grumbled with a smirk, "Well, I guess that it's not as bad as I thought." He added when he finished, he looked at Yugi, "Let's go home".

Yugi grinned at Akefia, "Sure, Papa!" he answered cheerfully.

They then walking to the place where Akefia left his horse alone, Red was smart so Akefia never really bothered with tying his horse, his horse would never wandering too far from the place Akefia left her.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Uwaaa! (Caught by a rope thrown by Akefia)

Akefia : If only this story can still be finished even after I kill you . . . (Growling while glaring dagger)

Froim : I'm sorry T T

Ryou : Calm down.

Yugi : Please Review ^ ^


	6. Malik and Isis

Chapter 6

* * *

**Disclaimer : I Don't own Yu Gi Oh!**

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

**_+Japanese Language+_**

_[Stands for voice from the past]_

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

_"Spirit Talking"_

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**_Malik and Isis_**

* * *

"Welcome back." Yugi greeted Akefia when he heard the man and his horse walking to the oasis, he was washing his Pony near the pond.

Another month had passed after he forced Akefia to not stealing all the times, the name 'Bakura' had spread throughout the Kingdom of Egypt, it's sometimes confused Akefia how his clothes can be so popular, the fabric they are being made of was not that good after all. The first time he sell clothes, the fabric was a stolen one, but after the first time, Yugi demanded that Akefia bought the fabric instead of stealing them, so he bought the cheap one with the money he got by selling clothes.

"I'm back." Akefia smirked as he walked to Yugi, "Don't complain on this one, but I steal something for you again." He showed what he kept in his hand, it's a golden necklace with Amethyst jewel in the middle.

Yugi smiled at Akefia and accepted the necklace, "Alright, I won't complain, I like them." He said as he wear the necklace, "The color was the same with my eyes".

Akefia grinned, "That's why I stole them." He said confidently.

Yugi nodded before looking back at Akefia, "Tomorrow we will go to the Market again, right?" he asked cutely with his big eyes.

Akefia grimaced but nodded, "Yeah, it's the time again." He answered gloomily.

So Akefia took Yugi to the Market the next day to sell clothes again, he really didn't want to, but with Yugi looking at him with his 'Deadly Puppy Dog Eyes' every time he said he want to just steal than selling clothes, he didn't really had a choice in the matter.

In the afternoon, people were crowding Akefia's stall again, but then they all turned to behind them before moving aside. Akefia was confused at first, but then he saw what causing them to acted like that. Right ahead of his stall was a woman with black hair hidden by her hairpiece and a small boy around Yugi's age with sandy blond hair with violet eyes were walking to his stall. From her clothes, the woman was a High Priestess, that's mean that the woman was Isis, the only woman in the Pharaoh's Council.

High Priestess Isis smiled at him, "Hello, are you the one called Bakura?" she asked with a kind tone, "The word of your wonderful work pieces had even reach the Palace, so I came here to see by myself how good the clothes you made".

Akefia lowered his head to hide his smirk, he couldn't help but smirking when he heard what the Priestess said. He wondered what the Pharaoh will reacted when he know that the most popular clothes seller in his Kingdom was actually the Thief King. He looked up and gave the High Priestess a small smile, "I'm honored, High Priestess Isis." He answered slyly, "You are free to look at all my handy works and decided by yourself".

The High Priestess smiled a knowing smile, "Thank you, Bakura." She answered before she and the boy with her start looking at all the clothes.

Malik was awestruck when he saw all the clothes, even though they are made from normal quality fabric, but the design was so good that can only be made by an expert, not to mention that even though the design was complicated, the clothes itself would not making their wearer get hot, no wonder the people like them so much.

Isis was actually thinking about the same thing, but what shocking her the most was the fact that such a wonderful piece was made by the Thief King no less! Yes, she know, she had seen the future of where the Thief King killing the Pharaoh nearly every night that causing the guards to be on high alert every night, but then the vision started to blurred day after day and then she received another vision of where the Thief King talking casually with the Prince wearing a High Priest clothes, it's started from a few months back. It was mostly the reason why she decided to gave the Thief King a visit to see his reaction, but here she was fascinated by what the Thief King had made by himself.

"Earth to High Priestess Isis." A small voice pulling her out of her thought, she looked up to see the Thief King looking at the boy beside him with a raised eyebrow, she looked at the boy and also raising one eyebrow. "You were looking as if you are in deep thought, are you liking Papa's clothes so much?".

If before Isis raising an eyebrow, she was raising both eyebrow now, _Papa? This boy who looked so much like the Prince of Egypt was the Thief King's son?_ She blinked her eyes a few times before smiling at the boy, "Your **Papa**'s handy works was indeed so fascinating, Boy." She answered as casual as she can, "What's your name?".

"My Name is Yugi, High Priestess Isis." The boy answered as he bowed to Isis before grinning widely, "If you like them, why not buying them?" he asked cheekily.

Isis laughed softly, "So young but already learn how to talk like a merchant." She said cheerfully, the boy was so smart in her eyes, "Alright, I will buy some." She nodded.

Isis heard the Thief King took a sharp intake, but when she looked up to the man, the white haired man already smirking at her, "Then feel free to choose which ones you want to buy, High Priestess." The man said to her.

Isis smiling at the man, since she saw the future where they would working together as the part of the Pharaoh's Council, why not building a good relationship from the start? "Sure, Mister Bakura." She said warmly.

Bakura grimaced at the honorific Isis called him, "Just call me Bakura, I'm not used with honorific and preferred not to be called with one." He explained.

Isis chuckled, _Who thought that the Thief King dislike to be called with honorific?_ She asked her self as she nodded, "I see." She commented with a nod before started looking at the rest of the clothes, it would be a waste if she had seen such a wonderful pieces but not buying any.

While Isis exchanging words with Bakura, Malik was staring at Yugi with curious eyes, the boy looked so much like Prince Atem, it's like Yugi was the younger version of the Prince. He bet that if he brought the Prince along, the Prince would like to asking so many things to Yugi to see if they are only alike in appearance only or in the personality too.

"Um. Is there something I can help you with?" Yugi asked when he noticed that the boy was staring at him.

Malik held out his hand to Yugi, "Nice to meet you, I'm Malik." He said in friendly tone with a smile adorning his face.

Yugi grinned at Malik as he took Malik's hand and shaking them, "I'm Yugi, Nice to meet you too." He said cheerfully.

Malik grinning back at Yugi, "I would like to meet you again, Yugi." He said before looking at his Sister, "Sister, we need to get back now before the Pharaoh know that you are going out without a guard, again." He reminded her sister with a cheeky grin.

Isis gasped before quickly handing a few set of clothes that she had been staring to the Thief King, "I will take them, how much?" she asked in a hurry.

Akefia chuckled when he saw how the High Priestess act, _You know something new everyday_, he thought as he wrapped the clothes Isis chose in a piece of cloth, "They are 5 gold coins in total, High Priestess." He said as he handed the wrapped clothes to the High Priestess, _Who would have thought that there would be a High Priestess who like to come out without a single guard?_

Isis pulled out 5 gold coins and handed them to Bakura before taking the cloth bag, "Here. Thank you." She said in a hurry before she took Malik's hand and they run to the Palace's direction.

Yugi giggling as he looked at their retreating backs at the same time as he tugging Akefia's robe, "What is it, Yugi?" he heard his Papa asked him.

"I like them." Yugi answered with a grin at Akefia, "They didn't had any bad aura with them".

Akefia snorted, "Well, not that they would often come, seeing how busy the High Priestess is." He answered before focusing back to the people around his stall that start looking again as soon as the High Priestess gone.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : That's it for the 6th chapter.

Atem : When will I get to meet with the Chibi Yugi? (Looking at the Chibi Yugi with sparkling eyes)

Isis : Soon (Smirking)

Malik : Review please (Puppy Dog Eyes Mode On)


	7. Friends and Acquaintances

Chapter 7

* * *

**Disclaimer : I Don't own Yu Gi Oh!**

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

**_+Japanese Language+_**

_[Stands for voice from the past]_

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

_"Spirit Talking"_

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**_Friends and Acquaintances_**

* * *

"Sister, you had a funny face." Malik commented when they entered their room, Isis was looking at the clothes she had just bought with a face that was half disbelief and half laughing.

"Because it's so hard to believe, Malik." Isis answered as she sat beside her little brother, "Do you know just who was that Bakura is?" she asked in a hushed voice.

Malik raising his eyebrows before shaking his head, "Nope, who?" he asked.

Isis bent down to Malik's ears, "Don't tell anyone, but that man was the Thief King." She whispered.

Malik pulled back and looking at Isis with a gaping mouth and big eyes, "Really?" he asked in disbelief, "But **He** made such a wonderful clothes like these." He commented as he looked at the clothes.

"Right?" Isis asked with a chuckled, "And the funny thing is, for the past few months now, I saw a vision where **He** would become one of our High Priest." She shook her head, "It's just hard to believe".

"Agreed." Malik nodded his head before looking at Isis, "But did you notice? The boy was really looking like the Prince!" he said excitedly, "And his skin was pale, so he's definitely a foreigner!".

Isis smiled at her brother, "I noticed, Malik, and you are right, he really looking so much alike with the Prince." She agreed.

"Just who are you talking about, Isis, Malik?" A new voice joining them from the doorway, they looked at the doorway to see a young man with star shaped hair with three colors consist of black base that turned crimson at the tips and blond bangs, some of the bangs shot up like a lightning bolts. His warm crimson eyes staring at them with curiosity in them, "Someone that looked like me?".

Isis and Malik stood up before bowing, "My Prince." They said together, before the Prince growled.

"Just call me by name, we are friends after all." The Prince grumbled unhappily.

Isis chuckled, "Alright, Atem." She said before motioning for the Prince to take a seat, "We were talking about a boy around Malik's age that looked so much like you, his name was Yugi and he had the same star shaped hair like you, just he didn't have the lightning bolts." She explained with a smile.

"Interesting." Atem answered casually with a nod, "And here people said that my hair is weird." He huffed. Isis and Malik laughed at that, causing Atem to smiled for a bit, "That aside, Isis." Atem continued, "Father was calling you, so I came here to tell you that you need to go to the throne room now".

Isis sighed, "Must be because I went out without a guard again." She said in defeat before walking out of the room, but what she heard that day was not something she was prepared for all her whole life.

* * *

Akefia blinked when he saw the High Priestess walking to his stall again the next day with Malik, but what makes him blinked was the fact that the High Priestess looking troubled over something, not that it's his problem, he was just curious, that's all.

"Coming again, High Priestess." Akefia said in greeting.

The High Priestess looked up at him and smiling a small smile, "Yes, I would like to see if you make something new today." She answered softly.

Yugi, who was sitting on the stall, looking at her with confused face, "Why do you look so sad?" he asked to the point.

Isis smiled sadly to Yugi, "It's nothing, Yugi." She answered before looking at Malik, "Malik, why don't you playing with Yugi? I'm sure Yugi would like to take a look at the other places".

Malik looked at Isis for a moment before nodding and looked at Yugi with questioning eyes, in answer, Yugi looked at Akefia with the same questioning eyes but different meaning. Akefia looked at the High Priest before nodding to Yugi, "Be back before we need to get home." Akefia said sternly.

Yugi nodded, he jumped down from the stall and walking to Malik before together they left the stall to look around.

Akefia looked at Isis, "So, what is it that you are hiding, High Priestess?" he asked with a sigh.

Isis looked around to make sure that no one was nearby before looking at Akefia with a sad expression, "The Pharaoh is sick, his sickness was not something that I can cure, I'm sad because of that." She answered sadly.

Akefia's eyebrows rose until they disappeared under his hair, "Huh?" he can only say that.

"I said that the Pharaoh is sick." Isis answered before sighing and looking at the man with serious eyes, "That aside, I came here actually because I want to asked you something." She said with the same seriousness.

"What is it?" Akefia asked as his body tensed in anticipation.

"Why do you want to kill the Pharaoh, Thief King Akefia?" Isis asked right away.

Akefia gasped, "You know?" he asked in disbelief, Isis nodded in answer, "How?" he asked in pure shock.

"A few months back, nearly everyday I saw a vision of you killing the Pharaoh, I remember your scar from the vision, that's why I know that you are the Thief King." Isis answered calmly, "Now, answer me".

Akefia growled as his eyes narrowed, "You want to know why?" he hissed his question, Isis nodded again, "Then find out about the massacred of Kul Elna." He answered darkly.

Isis looked at Akefia with widened eyes, "Massacre? So the destruction of Kul Elna was not because of an ambush from another bandits group?" she asked in shock.

Akefia blinked at the question before he sighed, "So that's what people think?" he asked himself before looking at Isis with a serious eyes, "No, the one who killed everyone were the Palace's guards led by a High Priestess under the order of the Pharaoh, that's what I heard the High Priestess said before they start killing everyone." He told the High Priestess, he wondered why he even bothered telling her his reason.

Isis looked at Akefia sharply, "Are you sure you heard a High Priest said that?" she asked darkly with voice filled with anger.

Akefia looked at Isis with the same anger in his eyes, "I witnessed it myself, there's no way I would misheard him, I was only a few meters away from him." he hissed.

"Who was the High Priest?" Isis asked coldly.

"I don't know, I didn't really see his face because I was seeing his back, not face." Akefia answered with a shrug, "But I will find out who he was, and no matter what you say, High Priestess, I will kill him".

Isis looking at Akefia coldly, "I don't care if you want to kill the traitor, Thief King, I won't show any mercy to a traitor." She answered darkly, "The Pharaoh is a kind person, I know this because he had once giving a chance to an Assassin to have a new live, so I know that he would never ordered something as terrible as massacring a whole village . . . of thieves or not. So the one High Priest that did that evil deed was a traitor, I don't care if he died".

Akefia smirked at Isis, "Then would you help me find out who he is?" he asked in challenge, "It would be easier for you since you are a High Priestess".

Isis inhaled deeply, "I will try, but I can't just asking around, people will suspicious of me then." She answered in more calmer tone, "As High Priests, they hold a powerful items called Millennium Items, it would be impossible for me to see their future, it's also hard for me to asked them about something like the massacred of Kul Elna since we all thought that it was a tragic accident".

"I know about the Millennium Items, High Priestess." Akefia growled in the mention of the items, "It's because to create those Items that the people from my village were killed, they were sacrificed to make those Items".

Isis's face become really pale and she looked like want to throw up, she touched her necklace, "To create this?" she asked in sick filled voice.

Akefia looked at the necklace and nodded, "It's the Millennium Necklace, it's one of them, so yes, it's to create that necklace." He answered casually.

Isis covered her mouth with her hand, "Ugh, I feel sick." She muttered before gasping when her necklace glowed, she closed her eyes and focusing at the image she receiving.

Akefia raised an eyebrow at that, he know right away that the High Priestess was receiving a vision, so he stay quiet. The High Priestess's eyes the flew open and her eyes widened in horror, "What is it?" he asked in boring tone.

Isis looked at the direction that Yugi and Malik took off earlier, "Malik . . . a thief will attacked them." She said in horror filled voice, she looked at the Thief King, "Please, you have to help them!" she begged.

Akefia looked at the direction, "Guide me." He told the High Priestess.

Isis nodded and ran to the place she saw in her vision, Akefia following her, his eyes was hard and promising death to whoever dared to attack his son.

* * *

Yugi's ear twitched when he heard what the Priestess said to Akefia, so he looked around to see who might attack them. "Is something wrong, Yugi?" Malik asked when he noticed.

"Nothing, just looking out for something." Yugi answered calmly as he caught a sight of High Priestess Isis and Akefia running to them, _So fast_, he thought in awe before the High Priestess's face filled with horror.

"Watch out!" The High Priestess yelled to them as her eyes glued to something behind them.

Yugi's reaction was instant, he turned around to see a man running to Malik with a knife in his hand. Yugi took out one of his daggers that Akefia stole for him then threw it at the man, thanks to Akefia's training that he managed to stabbed the man in his arm and no where else, causing him to yelped and dropping his knife.

Akefia grinned as he run passed Yugi and launching himself at the man, he immediately hit the man at his stomach, knocking him out cold in an instant due to his powerful punch.

"Thank you." Akefia turned when he heard the High Priestess sighed in relief, he saw Isis hugging Malik tightly with trembling arms, then the High Priestess looked at the man he just knocked out, "I will call the guard to take him to the dungeon, you can go back to your stall with Yugi, I would like to took Malik home with me".

Akefia shrugged, "Fine with me." He said as he pulled out Yugi's dagger from the man's arm and wipe it clean with the man's clothes, he turned around and handed the dagger back to Yugi, "Nice throw, Yugi." He said with a grin and proud filled his voice.

"Thanks to my training for that, you teach me so well, Papa." Yugi answered with a grin.

Isis gasped, "You taught him how to throw daggers?!" she exclaimed in disbelief, "It's dangerous!".

Akefia laughed, "Try to say that to him, he was the one who asked me to teach him!" he answered heartily before picking Yugi up, "He said he want to be as strong as me." He placed his head to Yugi's hair.

Isis looked at the Thief King in surprise before smiling, _So, a Thief King can treat people kindly too_, she thought as she saw how Akefia acted with Yugi, _You learn something new everyday_. She stood up and holding Malik's hand, "Let's go, Malik, we are going back." She said before she turned to Akefia with a meaningful eyes, "I will tell the guards on the way back, so you can get back to your stall".

Akefia looking back at Isis with the same meaningful eyes, "Sure." He answered calmly and started walking to his stall with Yugi in his arms, "She is an interesting Priestess." He commented to Yugi once they are far enough from the High Priestess.

"Indeed." Yugi agreed, "Never thought she would keep your identity a secret." He commented.

Akefia looking at Yugi in surprise, "Just how far you can hear?" he asked in shock filled voice.

Yugi grinned at Akefia, "The most far was 3 miles, Vampire's hearing is really sharp after all." He answered cheerfully but in low voice so no one else heard him.

Akefia nodded in understanding, they arrived at their stall and started packing right away, it would be troublesome if the guards coming to questioning him.

* * *

A drop of water dropped into Yugi's hand, he looked up to see a dark clouds looming over the land of Egypt, water started pouring down from the clouds, he smiled before looking at Malik, who was standing beside him.

Malik looked back at Yugi with the same smiling face, "The raining season had started." He said to Yugi with a grin, "There will be festival tomorrow night, want to come together?" he asked.

Yugi grinning widely before he nodded, "Sure, I would love to." He answered cheerfully before he smirked at Malik, "Let's continue our training." He suggested.

Three years had passed since the first time they met each other, Yugi was now 9 years old and his pale skin had darkened a bit for being in the sun for a long time, but his skin didn't get as dark as the rest since his metabolism as a Vampire was faster than human being.

In the three years, after Malik saw Yugi threw the dagger that day, he asked the General to taught him how to fight too. And once he mastered the basic lesson, he started sparring with Yugi as a form of training together, they had become a really close friends in the three years, although Yugi still keep the fact that he was a Vampire a secret.

"Sure." Malik answered before he move to attacked Yugi with his wooden sword that was made by the General that was already like his own brother.

Yugi clashed his wooden daggers with Malik's sword, Akefia made him a pair of wooden daggers for his spar with Malik, since it would be dangerous if they use real weapon.

Meanwhile, Isis sighed as she watched Malik sparring with Yugi, "I still don't know why Malik wanted to learn how to fight, he was supposed to become a Healer like me." She said to Akefia, who was also watching beside her.

"Malik is a boy, and a boy normally would have a competitive streak in him." Akefia said with a smirk, "But even if Malik didn't have it, he still had to learn how to fight so that he can protect himself." he looked at Isis, "That was the reason why I agreed to train Yugi, since I know that even though I refuse in the past, I would have to train him in the future, so I decided to train him sooner than later, so his skill would not half baked".

Isis sighed as she placed her left palm on his left cheek, "I guessed you are right." she agreed before smiling at Akefia, "I'm glad that you warmed up to me." She said warmly.

Akefia snorted, "Just because you are not as bad as I thought you." He answered but smirking at Isis, "I wouldn't call you my friend yet, but you are a good acquaintance of mine".

Isis chuckled, "I noticed something the past three years." She said as she looked at Yugi and Malik, "You had lessen your killing and stealing, I guessed that it's because of Yugi".

Akefia coughed in embarrassment, "Yeah, I guessed so." He agreed with sheepish look, "People can change because of someone that was important to them, I learn that after I took him with me, but I feel like Yugi more to controlling my action than really changing me".

Isis laughed, "You know what? I know someone who had the same experience with you." She said with a cheerful tone as she looked back at the Thief King, "Do you know Marik The Assassin?" she asked with a grin.

Akefia's eyes widened when he heard the name, he looked at Isis with shocked face, "Marik, he was still alive? I thought that he already executed when he got caught." He said in disbelief before remembering something that Isis had told him in the past, "Wait, does the Assassin you told me long ago, the one that was spared by the Pharaoh, was Marik?" he asked with gaping mouth.

Isis raising an eyebrow but nodded, "Yes, he is our General now." She answered with a smile before looking at Akefia in confusion, "Do you know him?" she asked curiously.

Akefia smirked, "We work together in the past, well, until he somehow got himself caught by the guard." He told her in friendly tone, he was indeed had warmed up to the High Priestess.

Isis chuckled, "The reason why he got caught was because of Malik." She said with a fond smile as she remembered the incident, "Malik told me that he was saved by Marik once in the past, then I noticed that Malik went out more often after that, I didn't know in the past, but it was because he went to see Marik." She grinned at Akefia, "I'm sure you also noticed something different with Marik before he got caught, right?".

Akefia thought for a moment, "Um, since I didn't know in the past, I thought he got himself dulled because he didn't kill more often, and one day, he just got himself get caught even thought I'm sure he can kill all those guards easily." He agreed, something was indeed had changed in Marik before he got caught.

"It's because he spent many time with Malik, and with Malik being an adorable boy like Yugi, Malik managed to make Marik to promised him not to kill good people unless necessary." Isis explained with a smile, "After a few month, I heard from Malik that he was nearly kidnapped but was saved by Marik, again. I heard Marik got caught then, because the guards thought that Marik was the one who wanted to kidnap Malik and he didn't want to kill in front of Malik".

"How did you know that?" Akefia asked in surprise.

"I came to see Marik when I heard that he got caught, I want to thank him for what he did for Malik, we become friends in the end." Isis answered calmly, "During his trial, I was torn between defending him or not, in the end, I just stay quiet. The Pharaoh had heard what Malik had to say when Marik was trialed, he was still so small that time that he didn't really understand that it's not good to went against the Pharaoh to defend an Assassin, but then the Pharaoh decided to give Marik a lighter punishment as long as Marik stopped killing and serving the people well".

"He did that?" Akefia asked in disbelief, "Not the Pharaoh, but Marik really did what the Pharaoh told him?".

Isis chuckled, "It's more because the fact that Malik was nearly cried when Marik want to refuse, I'm sure that Marik was preferred to be just die than serving people, but he couldn't stand against Malik's crying face, so he just accept the offer." She answered as she looked at Akefia with a smirk, "And thus, he become our General. He was really had experienced the same situation as you".

"I guessed." Akefia agreed with a nod, "I would never know, if I would think that he was foolish in the past, now I can understand what he felt around Malik, since I also couldn't stand Yugi's 'Deadly Puppy Dog Eyes'." He snorted, "Really, a Thief King like me couldn't win against something that was so cute." He shook his head with a fond smile.

"As you said, people changed because they have someone that was important to them." Isis said with a warm smile, "I'm sure that in the future, you won't steal anymore and fully become the clothes merchant".

Akefia sighed in defeat, "I'm afraid that something like that would happen, but that doesn't mean that I will lose my fangs." He said firmly, "I will still kill that one High Priest who destroyed my whole village and people".

Isis looked sadly at Akefia before a thought coming to her, "I never thought of this before, but why are you calling yourself Bakura when you selling clothes?" she asked.

Akefia looked at Isis with a raised eyebrow, "Because I'm Akefia the son of Bakura from Kul Elna." He answered, "Rather than an alias, I chose my family's name as a nickname when selling clothes, there's no reason at all, I just felt that the name will do just fine with the me who sell clothes".

Isis nodded before looking at the children again, "There will be festival tomorrow, to celebrate the start of raining season." She informed the Thief King, "Do you think there will be many crime happen tomorrow?".

"From my point of view as the Thief King, a festival would be the best time for me to steal." Akefia answered, "But since Yugi said that he want to come to the festival, I wouldn't steal anything." He looked at Isis, "But I'm sure that many other thieves would surely come to steal something, no doubt about that".

Isis nodded, "Then I will suggest to the new Pharaoh to increased the village's security." She said in thought.

"Ah, that's right." Akefia realized, "It's already 40 days after the previous Pharaoh had died, huh?" he asked in thought, "Well, I guessed I will hunt some information about the current Pharaoh tomorrow".

Isis looked at Akefia sharply, "You said you will spare him." she reminded him sternly.

"I did." Akefia shrugged nonchalantly, "But I still need to get some information about him, it's a must for me to know about the current Pharaoh, so when I kill the High Priest, I can at least debating with him not to execute me if I ever got caught".

Isis stared at Akefia before laughing cheerfully, "Oh, trust me, you won't get execute." She said while still chuckling, "But that doesn't mean you can just acted freely".

Akefia looked at Isis with his eyebrows rise so high to his hair, "How come you can be so sure that I won't get execute?" he asked in confusion and curiosity, "I'm a Thief King and a murderer, there's no way he will spare me like his Father spared Marik".

Isis smirked at Akefia, "Because I saw the future of you become one of the High Priests." She said confidently, "And it's started after the vision of you killing the previous Pharaoh blurred, now I know that it's because of Yugi, and the vision of you become one of the High Priests was clearer every time I received them".

Akefia grimacing, "I? Become a High Priest? Impossible." he shuddered, "How the hell you even get that kind of vision?" he asked to no one, "The fate really like to play with people's lives".

"Agreed." Isis nodded before smiling at the children, _The Fate really had a strange sense of humor for turning a Thief King become a High Priest_, she thought with a chuckle.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Yugi : Stop sulking, Atem.

Atem : But I didn't get to meet you and you already 9 (pout)

Froim : You will, soon. (Laughing)

Atem : I will kill you if I don't get to meet Yugi soon. (Glaring dagger)

Isis : Soon, Atem, soon.

Yugi : Please Review ^ ^


	8. Kidnapped, Again

Chapter 8

* * *

**Disclaimer : I Don't own Yu Gi Oh!**

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

**_+Japanese Language+_**

_[Stands for voice from the past]_

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

_"Spirit Talking"_

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**_Kidnapped Again_**

* * *

"What?" Malik asked when he and Isis walked out to the village the next day, "You will be busy today?" he whined, "Then you won't be with me in the festival?".

Isis sighed, "I'm sorry, Malik, but I need to buy more herbs, I will try to be fast, but the place was far from the village." She said sadly, "I was planning to ask Bakura to taking care of you when you play with Yugi".

Malik pouted, "Fine, he was pretty interesting too, he kind of acting like Marik." He agreed halfheartedly.

Isis smiled when she heard that, they then turned a corner, they had promised to meet in front of Bakura's stall the previous day, so Malik and Yugi can walked to the town square together. When they arrived though, Isis was surprised to see that only Yugi was there, "Huh?" she mumbled before looking around, "Where is Bakura?" she asked herself.

"Papa went out today, saying that he will be around to get information about the current Pharaoh." Yugi answered when they arrived at the front of the stall, "So today I will be in your care, High Priestess Isis".

"You can call me Isis, Yugi." Isis replied before she sighed, "What to do, I was planning to ask Bakura to take care of Malik today, I need to go buy hers outside the village".

Yugi blinked, "Well, then I will just go with Malik, I'm sure that nothing will happened, there's so many guards today." He suggested with a smile, "And we both had been trained by experts, we can take care of ourselves, so don't worry".

Isis looked troubled, "I guessed." She nodded reluctantly, then looked at Yugi and Malik, "You need to stay in the place where there are many people, so no one will targeting you because you are alone, alright?" she asked sternly.

Yugi and Malik grinned, "We understand." They said together before running of to the town square together.

Isis sighed, "I hope nothing will happen today." She said before walking to the exit of the village.

Isis was counting at the herbs she had just bought when her necklace glowed, she closed her eyes and concentrating at the image shown to her, but her eyes immediately snapped open and she ran to the village's direction right away.

Isis was panicked, she had just seen a future of Malik and Yugi get kidnapped along with many other people, she had to informed the guards to protect the people as fast as she could. Due to her frantic run, Isis didn't notice a figure walking from an alley and crashed with the figure.

"Ow." Isis yelped when she fell on her butt before looking up to apologize, "I'm sorry . . ." her words died when she saw who she had just crashed into, but she know that she was lucky to crashed into him.

XXXXX

"Yugi! Look!" Malik said as he pointed at the people, "They are dancing, do you want to dance?" he asked excitedly.

Yugi grinning widely, "Sure, why not?" he asked before they run to the circle of people and started dancing with the people.

Yugi and Malik were laughing when they danced, they didn't come to the festival the past two years because Isis and Akefia always busy and they didn't get to come together, so they were so happy that they can finally coming to the festival together.

Although, their happiness was short live when they heard people running to the square with panicked faces and yelled, "Run! The Slave Hunters heading this way!".

Malik gasped and grabbed Yugi's hand, "Let's go, we need to run!" he yelled as he dragged Yugi away from the town square.

Yugi snapped out from his confusion and following Malik, he's mad at himself for not listening to his surrounding more because he was happy, he was careless. He get even angrier when they saw that the exit was blocked, when they looked at the other exits, the people had all stopped running and looking helpless, meaning that the other exits also blocked by the Slave Hunters.

XXXXX

"Why are you running frantically like that?" Akefia asked as he helped the High Priestess to stand.

"A vision, Akefia, a vision!" Isis answered in panic as she ran to the town squares while dragging a confused Akefia along, "Slave Hunters attacking the town squares! We need to go there fast or Malik and Yugi will get kidnapped!".

"What?!" Akefia gasped in horror before gritting his teeth and running faster, he pulled his hand from Isis, "I will go first!" he yelled as he hastened his pace.

"I'm counting on you!" Isis replied before running to get the guards, she found one nearby and told him what happened before running to followed the Thief King.

XXXXX

Yugi's ears twitched when he heard Akefia's and Isis's voices, so he could only hope that he and Malik can survived long enough for them to arrived. Yugi pulled Malik closer to him when the hunters coming their way, telling them to just follow the Slave Hunters order, "Don't panic, we had to try and fight them, we had beed trained, remember?" he asked Malik in whisper as he pulled out some darts Akefia had stolen for him.

Malik gulped but nodded, he pulled out his wooden sword, Marik hasn't given him permission to bring a sword around until he reach 13 years old, so he had to use a wooden sword instead. He sometimes envied Yugi because Akefia not only had given Yugi permission to bring weapon around, but also provided him with his weapons even though it's from stealing, like the darts that Yugi gripped in his hands and the daggers that was ready in Yugi's sash.

Yugi glared at the man that was walking to them, he know that his enemy was not just one person, there's more all around the square, but he wouldn't let himself to be kidnapped without any resistance from him, he wouldn't want to be kidnapped, **again**.

The man smirked when he saw what in the children's hands, "Heh, what two kids like you can do with them?" he asked mockingly as he pulled out his sword, "You should just do as we told you if you want to live".

"As if." Yugi growled before he threw one of the darts to the man's upper arm, at one of the spots Akefia taught him to aim to immobilized his opponents.

The man yelped in surprise and pain before he glared at Yugi and stomped closer to hit Yugi, but Yugi already threw another darts that stabbed the man at his ankle, causing the man to fell and had difficulty to stand again.

Yugi sighed in relief before dragging Malik and ran passed the fallen man, he had to at least get out from the square and get into a narrow alleyway so he can face them one by one. "Come on, we need to get into a narrow alleyway so they couldn't surrounding us." He told his friend.

Malik nodded as they run to the Slave Hunters that guarding one of the exits, he swung his wooden sword, aiming to hit the man at his feet, but the man jumped upward to avoiding Malik's attack. Too bad for the man because Yugi had seen it coming and throwing another dart that aimed at the man's feet, he felt that it would be better to aimed at their feet than any other spots if his objective was to make them unable to chase after him and Malik.

Yugi and Malik running passed the man and to a narrow alleyway so the Hunters couldn't surrounding them, they can focused at one opponent then.

But before they even fully out of the gate, an arrow was shot and stabbing Yugi at his shoulder, causing the boy to fell with a cry of pain. "Yugi!" Malik gasped out in fear and panic, he looked back to see a man with a bow and ready to shot again, he trembled in fright, he was not ready to face that kind of situation yet.

Yugi groaned as he tried to stand, but another arrow was piercing his thigh, he blacked out due to the pain.

XXXXX

Akefia and Isis arrived at the square and looking around to find Yugi and Malik, when they found them though, their blood turned cold. Yugi and Malik was tied and placed in a carriage with a bar along with the other people so they couldn't flee, and Yugi was injured pretty badly with so much of blood flowing from his wounds. Akefia was maddened in an instant and marched forward, "Diabound!" he summoned his Ka, his Ka then attacked the Slave Hunters.

"Spiria!" Isis also summoned her Ka, she was more to supportive than offensive, so she make a barrier around her and Akefia to protect them from the Slave Hunter's arrows.

Akefia though, was not the type to just stay in a safe place while his Ka fighting, he run forward to also attacked them. He managed to kill some of them on his way to the carriage where Yugi and Malik was being held captive, but then he felt a pain at his shoulder, he looked at his shoulder to see an arrow piercing his shoulder. He growled out in anger, he had been careless.

Isis running to Akefia, she want to summoned Mystical Elf to heal the Thief King's wound before the man suddenly turned around and running to her. "The guards coming, I have to go." Akefia said in a hurry, "I can't fight with my shoulder injured, so I will go now, but I will get Yugi and Malik back from them." He promised before running to the exit and fled.

Isis's shoulders were slumped and her eyes watered when she saw that the Slave Hunters had escaped with their horses, she couldn't help them, she know she shouldn't blame herself because she was a Healer and not a fighter, but she still sad that she couldn't do anything to help the children.

She turned around just in time to see Akefia turned a corner before disappeared completely, she wipe her tears. _Akefia's right, I should retreat now to inform the Pharaoh and the others, but I will make sure that both Yugi and Malik will be saved, along with the others_. She thought in determination before running to the Palace's direction, she had to informed Marik, the man had to know what happened.

XXXXX

"What?!" Everyone in the Throne Room exclaimed in shock when Isis finished telling them what happened, the one shocked the most was a man with sandy blond hair with dark purple eyes, he looked just like Malik, but his hair was more wilder and his eyes more sharper than the boy.

"Malik was kidnapped?!" Marik asked High Priestess Isis in shock, "How come?!".

Isis wiped her tears, "I was just walking back from buying herbs when I received a vision, I ran as fast as I could to the town squares but I was too late, the Slave Hunters already starting to retreat. I and one of the people summoned our Ka to try to stopped them, but we still lost and they escaped, they kidnapped Malik and many other people." She told Marik in sobs.

Marik clenched his hands into fists and turning to the Pharaoh, "Pharaoh." He started, causing the Pharaoh to looked at him, "Please give me permission to search for information about them, I couldn't just stay here knowing Malik was out there with them." He pleaded with his body trembling in anger, he just barely controlled his anger enough to not just running out without the Pharaoh's permission.

The Pharaoh nodded, "I understand." He answered with a calm tone, "I command you to find their location, report to me when you found them, we will attack right away".

Marik bowed to the Pharaoh before running out to his room, he had to changed into an ordinary clothes first if he want to asked some information to the backstreet people.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please review ^ ^


	9. Revealed

Chapter 9

* * *

**Disclaimer : I Don't own Yu Gi Oh!**

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

**_+Japanese Language+_**

_[Stands for voice from the past]_

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

_"Spirit Talking"_

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**_Revealed_**

* * *

Malik yelped when he was thrown into a cage, he glared at the man before gasping when Yugi was also thrown in, he move just in time to prevent his friend to slammed into the bar of their cage and worsened his injuries.

He was glaring dagger at the men who caught them before the men laughed at him and left them just like that, he huffed in anger before looking at Yugi, only to notice that his friend's injuries were not treated at all.

Malik sighed in sadness, fortunately, he had been trained to be a Healer before he trained with Marik to fight, so he know what he should do to help his friend. He pulled off Yugi's robe and upper clothes, he saw that the arrows that had been buried had been pulled out, so all he need to do was wrapped his friend's injuries with cloth to stop the bleeding.

Malik ripped the bottom of Yugi's robe with one of the daggers that hidden carefully by Yugi so the Slave Hunters didn't find them, after he ripped two of a long strips, he hid the dagger again before working on Yugi's wounds. He wrapped one of the strips to the wound at on Yugi's shoulder a few times before tying it to make sure the cloth wouldn't slipped off from the wound, he then move to do the same thing with the one on Yugi's thigh.

Malik sighed in relief when he finished, at least his friend's bleeding will lessen and then stopped sooner or later, all he can do now was to wait for Yugi to wake up.

XXXXX

When Yugi came back to his consciousness, he noticed that all his senses were sharper twice than usual, meaning he was in hunting mode because his body need blood so much. _Strange_, Yugi thought as he tried to opened his eyes, _I had just drank no more than a week ago, I should still be able to hold on to at least three weeks again_.

"Yugi!" Yugi heard Malik's voice rang in relief, he was confused why Malik was in his and Akefia's cave, he opened his eyes to find that he was not in the cave, but in a cage, "Oh, Thank Ra that you are awake".

Yugi moaned, "Where are we?" he asked sleepily.

"We were caught by the Slave Hunters, we are currently in a cage they use to keep their prisoners." Malik answered sadly, "How is your wounds?" he asked.

Yugi looked at Malik, "Wounds?" he asked as he tried to sat up, but a sheer pain from his shoulder and thigh stopping him, "What?" he asked before the event from before he passed out coming into his head, "Oh, right." he mumbled unhappily with a sigh, "I was shot, twice".

"Yeah, I was really frightened back there, I thought that you will die." Malik said with a pale face, "Oh, I'm sorry that I had to rip your robe, I couldn't find something that was as long as your robe to wrapped your wounds with after all".

Yugi looked at Malik in confusion before looking at his injured shoulder, "Oh." He mumbled when he saw that the cloth that wrapped his shoulder was a piece of his robe, "It's alright." He said to his friend with a smile, "You did that to help me, so it's alright".

Malik smiled at him, "That's good." He said in relief before his expression turned sad, "But now that we are in their hands, we will be sold for sure".

Yugi sighed, "Don't be so sure about that." He said in annoyance before closing his eyes and focusing on his hearing, he heard a few voices far from the place he was in.

"What are we going to do about those two kids, Boss?"

"The one that managed to wounded our members, I'm going to sell him to the foreign country, I'm sure they would want him as their guard dog."

Yugi growled when he heard that but focusing more to the conversation.

"Then, how about his friend?"

"The same."

"Why?"

"Because he can be strong if he is trained more, I'm sure we can get much from them."

Yugi's eyes snapped open and he scowled, "Scums." He mumbled in anger.

"Yugi?" Malik asked in confusion and a bit of fear when he looked at his friend, at first he was just confused why his friend growled out of the blue, but now he get a bit scared when he saw that his friend's bright Amethyst had glowed with silver light and his pupils slitted like cat's.

Yugi looked at Malik and raised an eyebrow, "What is it, Malik?" he asked calmly before noticed that his friend was looking at him with wide eyes, "Malik, what's wrong?".

"Yugi, your eyes . . ." Malik said as he pointed at Yugi's eyes, "The pupils slitted, and . . . why is it that your fangs longer than usual?".

Yugi covered his mouth with his hand before looking away, "Don't know." He answered with a forced calmness.

Malik didn't convinced at all, he get even more suspicious that his friend looking away like that, "Yugi, tell me, what's wrong with you?" he asked seriously, he noticed that his friend was pale, not pale like his pale skin color the first time they met, but the kind of pale from sickness.

Yugi shook his head, "Nothing's wrong." He answered nervously, but then his body twitched, like when he want to pulled out his wings and claws, but he didn't want to let them out, he didn't want to be found out by Malik.

"Yugi." Malik said sternly.

" . . . " Yugi was silent.

Malik growled, "Yugi, look at me!" he yelled and grabbed his friend's hand, but Yugi pulled out his hand from Malik's, causing his suspicion to raised more, "Yugi." He called again, then he heard Yugi's moan, his eyes widened again, "Yugi, what's the matter?" he asked in panic before gasping out loud.

Yugi's eyes watered when his wings and claws coming out even though he tried to keep them in, he was scared that Malik will hate him when he know just what Yugi really was.

On the other hand, Malik was staring at his friend in awe and confusion, "Yugi?" he asked as he moved his hand to touch what was looked like wings on his friend's back. The wings moved and wrapped around Yugi like a cocoon when Malik's hand touch them, "Yugi, what are you?" he asked. He was not scared, he just confused and surprised.

Yugi opened his wings and looked at Malik, "I'm a . . . Vampire." He answered in fear and sadness, he didn't want Malik to know what he really was, for he scared if his friend would get scared of him.

Malik's eyes widened, "Vampire? The creature from the myth?" he asked in a bit of fear before he blinked his eyes, "But you didn't acted like the Vampires from the stories and myth".

"Because the myths are myths, they are all fake and wrong." Yugi answered as he stared of Malik, "You aren't scared of me?" he asked hopefully.

Malik smiled at Yugi, "The Yugi I know was a kind boy that can get aggressive if he want or need to, not a dangerous creature that likes to kill people." He grinned, "Why must I scared of you? You are still you no matter what".

Yugi smiled happily at the answer, then he frowned and forced himself to sat up, "But I'm in trouble now." He said softly.

"Why?" Malik asked in confusion before it's clicked in his head, "You need blood, right?" he asked.

Yugi nodded, "Because I'm injured, I need to get blood soon or I will lose control over my body, if I lose control, I will attacked people randomly, it's bad." He explained with a pale face, "I don't want that to happen".

Malik was looking at Yugi seriously before he made up his decision, "Then drink from me." He said seriously.

Yugi's eyes snapped to Malik, "What?" he asked in disbelief and shock.

"I said, drink from me, so you can control your body better than now." Malik answered calmly, but his eyes was filled with determination and seriousness.

Yugi was hesitant, but he nodded his head, "But just a bit, I hate human's blood." He mumbled before looking around, "But, are we the only ones here?" he asked in confusion.

"Yeah." Malik answered with a nod as he move closer to Yugi, "I don't know why, but we all imprisoned into different rooms. Come on, you are at your limit, right? I can even see the hunger in your eyes".

Yugi blushed but nodded, he pulled Malik's hand and bit softly to his wrist, he had used his Magic so Malik wouldn't feel any pain when he bite him. When he had drank a few gulps, he pulled out his fangs from Malik's wrist and licked the wound to closed it.

Malik stared at his hand in amazement, "Wow, you can heal wound." He said in awe before looking at Yugi, his friend's eyes had turned back to normal and his fangs shortened, his claws and wings also disappeared, "But why I didn't feel any pain?" he asked curiously.

"I used Vampire Magic to make it didn't painful for you." Yugi explained as he wipe his mouth clean from blood and looked at his wound, he saw some smoke from his wounds so he rip open the cloth.

"Yugi, what are you doing?! Your wounds are . . ." Malik was nearly scold Yugi for what he did before noticing that his friend's injury was starting to closed up by themselves, "Healing?" He blinked his eyes before looking at Yugi questioningly.

Yugi stared at his wounds until they fully healed before wrapping the cloth back around his shoulder and thigh, "When I get wounded, if I drink blood then they will healed in no time." He explained before looking at his friend, "Since I'm a Vampire, if I'm wounded by Silver then I can only healing in normal pace, but I wouldn't die from Silver. Those myths said that Vampires can be killed by stabbing Silver into their bodies, it's wrong. We are immortals, so we wouldn't die just because we are stabbed with Silver, we can only be killed if we are stabbed right through our heart using Silver and Holy weapons".

Malik staring at Yugi with open mouth before shutting his mouth and nodded, "I see." He can only said that.

Yugi nodded before looking at the doorway, "I hope Papa will come soon." He said to change the subject.

Malik nodded, "Yeah, I hope Marik will come soon too, so he will save us." He agreed.

" . . . " They fell into silence after that, before deciding that it's better for them to sleep.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Sorry for the late update. -_- Please Review.


	10. Discovered

Chapter 10

* * *

**Disclaimer : I Don't own Yu Gi Oh!**

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

**_+Japanese Language+_**

_[Stands for voice from the past]_

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

_"Spirit Talking"_

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**_Discovered_**

* * *

Marik growled as he slammed his fist into a nearby wall, he had been searching for a week straight but he didn't get even the least bit information about the Slave Hunters.

"Woah." Marik turned around in a flash when he heard the voice, but then gaping when he saw who was the one in front of him, "Never thought I would ever see you again".

"Akefia?" Marik asked in disbelief as he looked at the Thief King's appearance from the top to the bottom, the Thief King was wearing his usual red robe, sandals and shorts, but they looked cleaner than the ones he remembered. Then his eyes glued to the bandage at his right shoulder, "You are wounded?" he asked in disbelief, "How come?".

Akefia grimaced, "I was careless last week, that's all." He said grumpily, "Then again, I was shot from behind, I didn't see it coming".

Marik closed his gaping mouth, he was wearing a simple shirt and shorts, a sandals and a brown robe, his usual clothing during his time as an Assassin. "I see." He muttered before clearing his throat, "Um, Akefia, do you happen to know where the base of the Slave Hunters that attacking this village last week?" he asked seriously, "You are a Thief King, so you must be know about them, or at least some of your underlings know".

"I don't know where they are, and my underlings didn't know anything at all." Akefia growled lowly, "But I will be sure to find it out".

Marik blinked, "Why?" he asked in confusion, "They are not your problem right?".

Akefia looked at Marik with a plain face, "I was searching for them for the same reason as you, Assassin turned General Marik." He said in bored tone.

Marik was staring at Akefia for a moment before chuckling, "I see, so you also found someone that you care." He commented before blinking and looking at Akefia in confusion, "How do you know that I was searching for them because they are taking someone important to me?".

Akefia sighed before he motioned for Marik to come closer, he walked closer to Akefia and Akefia whispered to him, "From what Isis told me about you, of course you will searching for Malik when you found out that he was kidnapped by Slave Hunters".

Marik pulled back and looked at Akefia with blinking eyes, "Isis told you about me? How come?" he asked in surprise.

Akefia smirked, "Don't you know that the reason for her and Malik often coming to the village was to meet me and my son when I was taking a break from stealing?" he asked in humor, "She's an interesting High Priestess I must say".

"Indeed." Marik agreed with a smirk of his own, "By the way, you have a son now? How old is he?" he asked curiously.

"The same age as Malik." Akefia answered before he looked aside and motioned for Marik to do the same, so he looked sideways and saw two men walking on the street below the rooftop he and Akefia was standing on, "You see them? I was stalking them, they are the members of the Slave Hunters, I'm sure they can guide us to their base".

Marik grinning an evil and crazy grin, "I see." He said before started walking with Akefia to follow them, "When I found them, I will be sure to kill them all for kidnapping Malik".

"The same for me." Akefia answered calmly, "But I will make sure they have a painful death, no one mess with me and my son".

"What's your son's name?" Marik asked before he jumped from the roof he was on to the roof across from him, Akefia following suit.

"His name is Yugi, I found him three years ago." Akefia answered casually, "He was inside a chained box, I guessed the merchants wanted to sold him here in Egypt".

"He was foreigner?" Marik asked without taking his eyes off the men they were stalking.

"Yeah, but he had a mild amnesia, so he forget the names of his Country and it's language, he can still remember some of his family though." Akefia answered with fondness leaking from his voice, "So far, no foreigner we met was losing a boy like him, so I kind of taking him as my son".

"Ah, I see." Marik answered before they fell in silent as they following the men.

They followed the men from the rooftops before the men walked out from the village, carrying fruits to their horses, then took off to the desert. Marik jumped down from the roof and started walking following their horses footsteps before a hand stopping him, he looked back and raising an eyebrow at Akefia in question.

Akefia only pointed behind him with his right thumb, he looked behind Akefia to see a huge grey monster with a human-like upper body and a snake as it's tail, two pair of white wings adorning it's back. "Oh right, I forget that you have a Ka." Marik commented before they climbed onto the Ka and took off, following the men from the air.

"Heh, so that's where they were all this time." Akefia and Marik commented at the same time before smirking to each other, they nodded silently before flying back to the village near the Palace.

"Thank you, Akefia." Marik said as he climbed down from the massive Ka, "I will stay quiet about you, don't get caught or they will execute you".

"The funny thing was Isis told me that I would become a High Priest one day." Akefia said as he also climbed down from his Ka before his Ka disappeared, "So I don't know whether I will be executed or not".

"Isis told you that?" Marik asked with a grin, "Funny, I was an Assassin and now a General, I wonder what causing you to be a High Priest?".

"I don't know, she didn't tell me how I become a High Priest." Akefia scowled, "But I will surely rather be executed than become a High Priest".

Marik glared at Akefia, "Think about Yugi, you moron." He scold his ex-partner, "What will happen to him if you got yourself killed? He will be sad and lost without you".

"Not really." Akefia shrugged as he start walking, "Yugi is so matured for his age, I'm sure he would know what to do if I ever get myself killed, and he might be sad, but he will move on, like when he witnessed his parents murdered".

"He what?!" Marik exclaimed in shock.

"Hey, I also witnessed my family and friends massacred in front of my eyes, but your reaction was not as bad as this." Akefia raised an eyebrow as he said that.

Marik shook his head, "But Yugi was still 9 now, if you found him three years ago, then he witnessed his parents murdered when he was less than 6 years old! It would be a mortal wound for him!" he reasoned, "You are already 10 when that happened, I know you must still feel the loss, but you can move on better than if you witnessed it when you were 6!".

"Calm down." Akefia huffed, "As I said, Yugi was too matured for his age, I often get myself crept out by how mature he was acting, I'm sure he didn't have a mortal wound like that." He looked at Marik with a soft smile that Marik never seen in the man's face, "Yugi is strong, and being who he is, I'm sure Yugi know that sooner or later, I would also left him by himself, because I don't want him to be a thief like me, and because I would die one day".

"You said as if he wouldn't die one day." Marik frowned.

Akefia staring hardly at Marik, "Yugi is an immortal, he is a Vampire, of course he wouldn't die." He explained seriously, "But don't you dare to tell anyone about this, he isn't dangerous, so just stay quiet about this fact".

Marik was gaping at the Thief King again, _Vampire?_ He thought in disbelief, but then when he looked at the seriousness in Akefia's eyes, he know that Akefia would protect Yugi with everything he had, so he nodded. "I won't tell, don't worry." He promised with a smile, "I would also acting like you if Malik is a Vampire".

Akefia grinned, "Then I'm going now, I need to prepared something to attack those Slave Hunters tonight." He said before ran off without waiting for Marik's answer.

Marik shook his head but smiled softly to himself, "You will be late, Akefia, since the Pharaoh will attack as soon as I reported this to him." he said out loud to himself before walking to the Palace's direction.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please review ^ ^


	11. Rescue

Chapter 11

* * *

**Disclaimer : I Don't own Yu Gi Oh!**

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

**_+Japanese Language+_**

_[Stands for voice from the past]_

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

_"Spirit Talking"_

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**_Rescue_**

* * *

"So you found out where they are?" The Pharaoh asked as Marik walked into the Throne Room with his General uniform.

Marik smirked, "That's right, My Pharaoh, I come here to reported to you about that." He answered before looking around and found that only the Pharaoh, High Priestess Isis, High Mage Mahad, and High Priest Seth were present, "How do you know that I come here to tell you that, Atem? And where is everyone?" he asked as he looked at the Pharaoh.

Atem smirked at Marik, "You were always out from the Palace before the sun rise and back only after the sun set, so seeing you here in the Afternoon would only mean that you had found out where they are." He answered as he stood from his Throne, "I told everyone to take care of everything since I, you, Seth, Mahad, Isis and Kisara will set off to attack them, the troops had been ready for days now".

Marik grinning crazily, "You are really so prepared of everything, Atem." He said before bowing, "Then I will lead you, My Pharaoh." He said politely before grinning when Atem rolled his eyes.

"I will get my sword then." Atem said as he walked out of the Throne room, "Get ready at the gate".

XXXXX

Yugi's ear twitched before he felt the shake, he had heard it coming, so he didn't get surprised at all. Malik on the other hand, was woke up with a start when he felt the shake, he looked at Yugi, "What was that?" he asked nervously.

"A rescue party." Yugi answered with a grin as he took out his claws and broke himself free from the rope that tying him down, he then ripped the rope that tying Malik with his claws, "And since they had come, we will get out of here." He said confidently.

Malik stared at Yugi in shock, "You never told me that you can break free at any time you want." He mumbled before grinning, "Who comes first? Marik? Or Akefia?" he asked.

Yugi was surprised that Malik know that his Papa was Akefia the Thief King, but then again, he had heard Isis called Akefia with 'Akefia' and not 'Bakura' the day they got kidnapped, so it shouldn't surprised him that Malik also know that his Papa was the Thief King.

Yugi cocked his head to the right and focusing at the noises he heard, he heard a Dragon's roar and people yelling, "It's the Pharaoh." He said as he straightened his head and stood up, "It's Marik then, Papa late." He pouted.

Malik grinned, "Because Marik and The Pharaoh can attack at day time because they have troops, but Akefia is alone so he would chose to attack at night." He reasoned, "Don't blame him for being late".

"I know." Yugi said with a smile, "But I'm sure he will get pissed when he came here only to find that he was late." He grinned before walking to the entrance of their cage, he pulled out his two daggers and gripped them in his hands, one dagger in one hand.

He turned the dagger in his right hand so the knife was in his thumb direction and not the opposite, he was often grabbing his dagger with the knife at his pinky finger's direction. "**_Silver Moonlight Of The Night, Heed My Call_**" he said in whisper, he could feel his Magic unlocked in response to his Opening, the words required for him in order to use his Vampire Magic. "**_Enchant, Energy Blade._**" He used his Vampire Magic to wrapped his daggers with Magical energy and the dagger glowed and it's glow was shaped like a sword, not a dagger.

He looked at Malik, "Get down, I will cut the cage in half." He warned Malik before his friend squat down at the far end of the cage, he nodded and then in a flash, since Vampire can move faster than normal human, he swung his Energy blade in a circle motion from above his head to his feet and back to above his head. As the finishing, Yugi kicked the bar in front of him as hard as he could with his original strength as a Vampire, too hard it seems since the bar flew so fast before it slammed into the wall across from their cage.

Malik gasped in shock before he grinned at Yugi, "Cool." He said before they walked to the door of the room, "Do all Vampires are this strong?".

"I don't know, I never met with the other Vampire aside from the one who turned me, and she was this strong too." Yugi explained with a shrug, "She said that there's only her and me in the Yoru clan, so I don't know if all of the Yoru clan's vampire were this strong or it's just us".

Malik looked at Yugi in confusion, "There are many clans of Vampire?" he asked curiously.

Yugi nodded, "I don't remember much, but she said that there's are four other clans aside from Yoru, they are Haru, Natsu, Aki and Fuyu." He answered, "But only that, I don't remember anything aside from that".

"I see." Malik said with a nod before looking ahead, "We have to help the others to get out too." He suggested.

"I agree." Yugi answered as he open the door, it's seemed that there's no need for a lock because the Slave Hunters thought that they wouldn't be able to get out of their cage. Yugi and Malik walked out of the room before marching to the nearest door and opened it, if they saw a caged prisoner, they would freed them, if not then they would just go ahead.

XXXXX

Kisara's Dragon Ka was roaring again as it clawing the Slave Hunters with it's claws, Kisara was on her Dragon's back since she couldn't really fight, she just left it to his White Dragon.

Marik was using his Assassin skill in his fight, he killed most of his enemies, but he arrested some so he can interrogate them about where they sold the people.

Isis was standby with her herbs on Spiria's back, she couldn't fight so she stayed out of the battle, she was coming with the Pharaoh was so she can treat the injured as fast as possible.

Atem, Seth, Mahad was fighting with their swords, they didn't feel the need to fight with their Ka or summon a monster from their temple. Even so, with Kisara's Dragon's help and Marik's fast attack as an ex-Assassin, they won the battle in no time at all.

Atem ordered his troops to search the place for the people that got kidnapped, he then went to search a building with Marik, Seth, Kisara, and Mahad while Isis treating those who were injured during the battle. They split up to cover more ground, when Atem walked near a corner though, he caught the sound of footsteps. He carefully walking to the corner and looked at who was walking to him

Atem's eyes widened when he saw Malik and a boy that looked like him, he bet that it's the boy that Malik told him about, Yugi. They were not only walking to him, but also leading the people with them. He smiled in relief before stepped forward to them, but then his smile faded and turned into horror when he saw a figure running to Malik. "Malik! Watch out!" he warned the boy.

Yugi heard the warning and looked at Malik's direction, he noticed one of the Slave Hunters was running to his friend with a sword in his hand, "No! Malik!" he yelled out in fright, all he thought at the moment was to protect his friend, but he was surprised when a ball of brown fur with green eyes, hands and legs appeared in front of him before the fur ball launched itself at the man and exploded.

Yugi and Malik stared at the man, who was now unconscious to the ground from the explosion before Yugi fainted. "Yugi?!" Malik gasped as he catching his friend before his friend hitting the ground.

"Malik." Malik looked up to see non other than the Pharaoh himself walking to them.

"My Pharaoh." He said with the best bow he can offered with his squat position before looking at Yugi with worry in his eyes.

"Don't worry, your friend is only fainted because he just summoned his Ka for the first time." Atem explained to the worried boy, "He will wake up tomorrow".

"Really?" Malik asked hopefully, Atem nodded, "That's great." He sighed in relief.

Atem approached Malik before lifting the unconscious boy to his arms, "Let's go, everyone are waiting." He said before leading the way to the exit.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please review! :D


	12. Decision

Chapter 12

* * *

**Disclaimer : I Don't own Yu Gi Oh!**

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

**_+Japanese Language+_**

_[Stands for voice from the past]_

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

_"Spirit Talking"_

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**_Decision_**

* * *

In the silent of the night, Akefia roared in anger as he hit the wall beside him, "Shit!" he cursed out loud, his hands trembled in anger, "I late." He growled as he looked back at the destroyed buildings, he know right away that the Pharaoh had made his move and attacked the Slave Hunters, it's not a problem to him, but the problem is he was late and he didn't know whether Yugi had been sold by them or being taken back by the Pharaoh along with Malik.

Akefia hit the wall once again before he climbed onto his horse and he rode to Kul Elna, he couldn't think at the moment, he didn't want to lose Yugi, so he had to asked for advise from the spirits of Kul Elna.

XXXXX

"So, Malik, can you tell me what happened back there?" Atem asked as he sat on Malik's bed beside the sleeping boy that looked just like him, "How come all of you were already out from whatever place they put you into even before I come to get you?".

Marik, Isis, Seth, Kisara, Mahad, and Mana, Mahad's apprentice, were also inside the room looking at Malik while waiting for the boy to answer. They all were curious about the answer as well, since it would be impossible for them to get out without any help.

Malik looked at everyone with uncertainty in his eyes, he didn't know what he should do, say the truth or keep them as a secret? Yugi didn't tell him to stay quiet about the fact that Yugi was a Vampire, but something like that goes without saying, Malik know how dangerous it would be if Yugi's real identity was found out by the others, they might think that Yugi was dangerous and kill him.

Malik bit his bottom lip and looked uncertain at his hands, "We got out because Yugi had a Magic power in him." he said in the end, "He use his Magic to get us out and helping the others to get out." He was bad at lying so what he can do was only tell whatever he can tell them.

"Magic?" Mana looked at Malik with wide eyes full of curiosity, "Is it Shadow Magic like me and Teacher?" she asked.

Malik fidgeting, he really didn't know what to do. He shook his head, "No." He answered finally.

"Wait." Atem interrupted, "Didn't he summon his Ka earlier? The Kuriboh?" he asked, "Do you mean he can use another Magic aside from Shadow Magic?".

Malik looked at Isis in uncertainty, Isis shrugged, she also didn't know what to answer since she she didn't know anything, but she looked at Malik with expectant eyes.

Malik looked at the others and find that they also looking at him expectantly, "Yes." He answered in the end, "It's seems that Yugi didn't know that he can use Shadow Magic at all, the Magic he know was the one that he always use".

"And that Magic is?" Mahad asked curiously, he want to know what kind of Magic exist in the world aside from Shadow Magic.

Malik fidgeting again before he heard a moan, he looked at Yugi and his face paled when Yugi's Vampire appearance coming out since Yugi isn't aware enough to control them.

Atem gasped as he stood up out of surprise, "What?" he asked in shock when he saw a pair of black wings appeared on the boy's back, then the boy's nails sharpened and changed into claws. He looked at Malik, "**What** is he?" he asked in shock.

Malik looked down at the floor in defeat, there's no way he could keep Yugi's secret since Yugi's identity was revealing itself right away. "It's Vampire Magic." He said with soft voice, "Yugi is a Vampire".

"What?!" There's a chorus of gasps, but Malik noticed that Marik wasn't one of them, but then again, his focus was to make sure that Yugi will be alright.

"But!" Malik said as he looked up and stared at them all dead in the eyes, "Yugi isn't dangerous, he was a kind boy who dislike to harming others if not necessary, even if Yugi is a Vampire, his kind nature didn't change at all, Yugi is not a dangerous Vampire." He looked at all of them with serious and pleading eyes.

Marik smiled at Malik, "I understand." He said, "I won't treat him differently, no matter what, he is still a boy, as long as he is still can be taught what is good and what is bad, it doesn't matter if he is a Vampire or not, there are more humans in the world that are more dangerous than a Vampire Child, including the past me".

Malik smiled at Marik, "Thank you." He said in relief before looking at the others, Isis was smiling at him, the Pharaoh, Kisara and Mana also smiling and nodded at him.

He looked at Mahad and Seth to see their reactions, they were looking at each other before they shrugged. "As long as he wouldn't attack people then it's alright to have him alive." They said in thought.

Malik was grinning widely, "Thank you!" he exclaimed happily before covering his mouth when Yugi moaning from his exclamation.

XXXXX

_"Akefia! You are coming again!"_ Akefia smiled when he heard his Mother's spirit's cheerful voice. His Mother looking around, _"Where is Yugi?"_ she asked Akefia, making his smile faded, _"Where is my Grandson?"_.

Akefia sighed, "Something happened, Mother." He said in low spirit, "Yugi was taken by Slave Hunters." He told her sadly.

_"What?!"_ Akefia's Mother exclaimed in shock, causing another ghost to approaching them.

_"What happened?"_ The ghost was the Spirit of Akefia's Father, _"Did something happened, Akefia?"_.

Akefia nodded, "Yugi, the boy that I brought with me last time, he was taken by Slave Hunters." He answered, "Today, I found out their location, I went to get Yugi back from them earlier, but I was too late, the Pharaoh had attacked them".

_"Then, what happened?"_ Akefia's Mother asked in panic.

"I don't know if they had sold Yugi out or not, the only way I can know is if I come to the Palace and asked the Pharaoh about it." Akefia said with a scowl.

Akefia's Father raised his ghostly eyebrow, _"What's so bad about it?"_ he asked, _"You said that you will not blaming the current one for what happened to us, since it would be unfair to blame a child for his Father's fault. I agreed with you about that, so what is so bad about coming to the Palace and asked for the Pharaoh's help?"_.

Akefia face palmed, "It's because Isis once told me that she saw a vision of me being a High Priest, Father." He answered before looking at his parent's Spirits, "I feel that if I go to the Palace now, I will make that vision to happen, I don't know why, but I just feel like that and I don't want to be a High Priest".

Akefia's Mother and Father looked at each other before went away and talking with the other ghosts, Akefia's Mother then flew back to Akefia and touch both of Akefia's cheeks, _"What is more important to you, your liking or Yugi's safety?"_ she asked sternly.

Akefia's narrowed his eyes, "Yugi's safety of course." He answered with a bit of confusion in his voice and face.

_"Then why are you so reluctant to go to the Palace? Even if you had to be a High Priest, if by doing that then you can get Yugi back, then what are you so reluctant about?"_ Akefia's Father asked, more like a demand though.

Akefia scowled, "But if I become a High Priest, that's mean I had to wear one of Millennium Items!" he yelled in anger, "They killed you to make those Items! I don't want to wear any!".

_"Akefia."_ Another ghost flew to the frustrated man, _"If we were sacrificed to create the Millennium Items, then you had the right to at least owning one of them."_ The ghost smiled at Akefia, he was a boy around 12 years old and had white hair like Akefia, he was Akefia's Older Brother, _"And, if you become a High Priest, isn't it easier for you to find out the truth? About whether the previous Pharaoh really ordered our destruction or the High Priest from that day was the one planned everything like Yugi said"_.

Akefia looked at him uncertainly before he nodded at his Brother, "You are right, Brother." He said as he stood up, "I will get Yugi back even if I had to be a High Priest for that, and I will find out the truth. If Yugi is right about the High Priest did that by his own decision and framing the Pharaoh, then I will killed him in the most painful way possible!" He exclaimed with determination before turning around and walking to his horse, he had made his decision, so he will go and won't back down anymore.

With his back at the spirits of Kul Elna, he missed their sad faces because Akefia chose to hold grudge, his grudge was the one who make them unable to passed on, since they are all worried about the only survivor of their village, their family, and their friend.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please review ^ ^


	13. Chosen by Millennium Ring

Chapter 13

* * *

**Disclaimer : I Don't own Yu Gi Oh!**

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

**_+Japanese Language+_**

_[Stands for voice from the past]_

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

_"Spirit Talking"_

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**_Chosen By Millennium Ring_**

* * *

Yugi woke up from his deep slumber to find Malik's face looking at him with a mixture of happiness, relief, and guilt. "Malik?" he mumbled as he sat up, only to noticed that he was in a room that totally foreign with him, "Where am I again?" he asked before noticed that he was in his Vampire form, "Oh no." He mumbled before pulled his wings and claws in, and he shortened his fangs then changing his eyes so they looked more human.

Malik sighed, "You are in my room in the Palace, Yugi." He answered slowly, causing Yugi's eyes to went even more wide and looked at Malik in shock, "The Pharaoh, High Priest Seth, High Mage Mahad, Mahad's apprentice that named Mana, Lady Kisara The Dragon Summoner, General Marik and my Sister were all here when you lose control over your appearance, they all now know that you are a Vampire".

Yugi's face turned pale before he make a sudden movement to stood up, his sudden movement causing him to fell because his head spinning.

"Yugi, you need to rest." Malik said as he get Yugi back to the bed.

"I have to get out of here." Yugi answered as he struggled to get up in panic, "They will kill me for sure".

"No, Yugi." Malik said as he forced Yugi to lie down, "Calm down, they won't kill you." He said with a small smile, "They said that as long as you don't harming anyone, they would let you to live, don't worry." His smile widened, "Please rest more, you had just summoned your Ka for the first time yesterday after all".

Yugi took a deep breath to calm himself before looking at Malik seriously, "They won't?" he asked sharply, Malik nodded in answer, "And what Ka? I have a Ka?" he asked again, but in confusion this time.

Malik grinned, "You have a Ka, Yugi." He answered cheerfully, "Your Ka is Kuriboh, it's really suited with your personality".

"Kuriboh?" Yugi asked, before a ball of fur from before showed up in front of him.

"Kuri!" The Kuriboh chirped happily.

Yugi looked at the fur ball in awe before grinning and pulled it into a hug, "Kuriboh! You are so cute!" he exclaimed happily, causing his Ka to chirped happily again, but then he had a coughing fit.

Malik walked to his nightstand and poured a water to a glass and handed the glass to Yugi, "Here, drink first, you didn't drink for a full day and night after all, you throat is dry." He said with a smile.

Yugi smiled gratefully at Malik as he accepting the glass and drank it dry, "Thank you." He said as he handed the glass back to his friend.

"You are hungry, right?" Malik asked as he walked to the door, "Get some more rest, I will get some food from the kitchen." He opened the door and stepped out before looking back at Yugi, "Do you need to drink blood? Should I get one of the slave to bring you one of the criminal?".

Yugi shook his head, "No, I hate to drink human blood." He pouted, "The time when we were in the cage was emergency, but I don't want to drink human blood ever again, they gave me stomachache." He looked at Malik with pleading eyes, "I can still last for another day, I will go hunting tomorrow, so please just get me some food? I'm hungry".

Malik grinned, "Sure." He answered before walking cheerfully to the kitchen.

Yugi watched Malik gone with a smile for a moment before he frowned, "What is this feeling?" he asked as he felt like something calling out to him, he stood up and focusing to the feeling. He had long since learned that it's better for him to follow his feeling when he felt like he had to do something, so he followed his heart and walking to the direction he felt the call.

XXXXX

Malik was walking to his room with a tray of food for Yugi, when he arrived at his room though, he nearly let the tray to slip from his hand, Yugi's gone!

Malik gulped down his panic and placed the tray to his nightstand first before running out of his room and went to looked at the hallways nearby, when he couldn't find Yugi anywhere near his room, he run to the Throne Room to asked for Mahad to use his Magic and find out where Yugi was.

XXXXX

Atem was barely managed to prevent himself from yawning when he listened to his people's requests, it's not that he didn't want to listen to them, but their talk were always went from the Palace and far to the Nile and the back to the Palace again before went to the the point of their request.

The first day he become the Pharaoh, he was wondering how his Father managed to stay still and acted regal and understand what their requests were at the same time, but he found out after that that Shimon, his and his late Father's adviser, was writing the request in more simple way so he could understand and decided what to do. _I really would get in a lot trouble if I didn't have Shimon around_, Atem thought as he rubbed his eyes to rid of his sleepiness after the merchant that was requesting his help had gone.

"Are you alright, My Pharaoh?" Atem looked up when he heard his Cousin's voice, only to see his Cousin was secretly smirking at him with a knowing smirk.

Atem blushed a bit, the advantage of him having a dark skin was that no one noticed when he was blushing, "I'm alright, High Priest Seth." He answered as casually as he can, "Only a bit tired, that's all".

Seth bowed lightly, "Should we continue or should we call it a day?" he asked politely.

Atem pressed his lips into a thin line before make up his mind, "Let's call it a day." He said before he got up from his sitting position.

Just when Atem fully stood up from his sitting position, he heard commotion from outside the Throne Room and the door to the Throne Room banged open. He narrowed his eyes when he saw a white haired man with scars on his face wearing a red robe walked in to his Throne Room, "What's the meaning of this?!" He heard High Priest Seth demanded harshly, and from the corner of his eyes he saw Marik become tensed.

"The meaning of this is that I, Akefia The King of Thieves, had come here to have a talk with your General, High Priest." The man answered with a plain face before looking at Marik, who grew more tensed by the second passed, he opened his mouth to say something before being interrupted.

"Do you think you can do as you please here, Thief?!" High Priest Akhunadin demanded.

Akefia's face turned into a scowl, "I can do as I please, no one can stop me." He answered confidently.

"Who do you think you are? You are a Thief, we will get you into the dungeon." High Priest Seth stated sternly before he raised his left arm and activated his Dia Dhank, "I summon forth, Galestgoras!" he summoned a monster from his Shrine, it's a big ferocious dragon with a huge long neck, pointy fins on its head, razor sharp claws and teeth shown since the monster baring them for others to see.

Atem was face palmed, _Why was he so hot blooded?_ He asked in frustration before flopping down on his Throne, Seth wouldn't like it if he interrupted his fight, such a Cousin he has.

Akefia looked at the monster with a plain face, a boring one actually, then he looked around to noticed that the Throne room was nearly empty, no one was standing on both side, only behind him and around the Throne. He smirked as he looked back at the High Priest with brown hair and piercing blue eyes, "Diabound!" he called out his faithful Ka.

All of the High Priests, High Mage Mahad, Mana, and Atem looked at Akefia in shock while High Priestess Isis and Marik looked at Akefia and Seth with worry in their eyes.

"He has a Ka?" High Mage Mahad asked in shock.

"I'm sorry, I should check him first." High Priest Shada apologize before glaring at Akefia, "You Thief, not enough you stole from us and our people, but you dare to enter the Throne Room without permission, that action alone will be punished with death".

"I'm not scared of death." Akefia hissed, "Not after what had happened to my family and friends".

"Enough talking! Galestgoras! Attack his Ka!" High Priest Seth exclaimed as he pointed at Diabound with his Millennium Rod.

"Bring it on." Akefia smirking widely with confident.

XXXXX

Yugi coughed up when he walked on the back of the library where no one was walking anymore since there was so many dust everywhere, the tugging he felt was leading him to the deepest part of the Palace's library. He looked around when he arrived at the place he felt the tugging the strongest, he didn't find anything, so he tried to see the back of the shelves to see if there's something behind them. When he looked behind the one shelf that was on his left side, he saw a glint of something gold. Blinking his eyes, Yugi grabbed the shelf and carefully move it so he can reach the thing behind it, it's good that Vampire's strength was three times stronger than normal human, or he wouldn't be able to move the shelf at all.

Yugi pulled out the thing that had been calling him, his eyes then widened when he saw it, and his eyes widened even more when he heard just who was it that had just barging to the room that was called the Throne Room. Yugi was panicked before he saw one of the pointer of the Ring in his hand pointed at the direction he heard Akefia's voice, he know right away what he had to do so he took off to the Throne Room's direction with his Vampire's speed.

XXXXX

Malik was finally arrived at the Throne Room, and due to his panic, he forget all manners and barged in to the Throne Room, only to gasped when he saw that there's two monster in the Throne Room and closed his eyes when the two massive monsters clashed with each other and causing a smoke of dust.

"Malik!" Malik looked up to the Pharaoh, "Get out! It's dangerous here!".

"Dangerous?" Malik asked as he looked at the direction where everyone looked at, he saw none other than the Thief King was standing in the middle of the room behind the massive grey monster, "Oh." Was the only thing he could say at the moment, _It must be Akefia's Ka_, he thought in realization.

Akefia looked at Malik from behind his shoulder before he turned around so he can fully face the kid, "What a nice timing, boy." He said with a smirk, "Now I will get to the point, where is he?".

"He?" Malik blinked at Akefia before he clapped his hands, "Oh, him." he nodded his head to himself before looking at Akefia with a grimace, "He already disappeared when I came back from the kitchen to get him food".

Akefia face palmed with a groan, "Aaaargh, He really can't stay in just one place if no one was watching, huh?" he asked in complain but he was also relieved that Yugi didn't get sold before the Pharaoh came.

"Wait." Akefia turned to the Pharaoh in time to see the Pharaoh stood up, only now that he noticed that the Pharaoh's face and hair was really similar with Yugi, only he was more 'cool' looking than Yugi while Yugi was 'cuter' than him, "Just who is this 'He' that you both are talking about?" he asked in annoyance.

_Don't tell me . . ._ Akefia thought as he looked at the Pharaoh in shock and blinking eyes, "Oi, Pharaoh, do you happen to have a son that was kidnapped in the past?" he asked right away.

The Pharaoh frowned, "What?" he asked in confusion, "What are you talking about and who were you two talking about?" he looked at the Thief King before looking at Malik.

"Yugi." Akefia and Malik answered at the same time, causing the whole room to explode, well, Marik and Isis excluded.

"**_WHAT?!_**"

"We were talking about Yugi." Malik explained, "Yugi is already like Akefia's son, and I came here was to asked High Mage Mahad to use his Magic to pointed out where Yugi is since he was disappeared when I came back from the kitchen".

Atem was staring at the Thief King in shock, well, everyone aside from Malik, Isis and Marik was looking at the Thief King in shock, "Yugi is your son?" he asked in disbelief.

"I found him three years ago nearly sold by merchants." Akefia said in bored tone, "I asked if you had a son that was kidnapped was because you are really similar looking with Yugi, so I thought that Yugi might be your son or family".

"He is not." Atem answered with a crossed arms, "Well, since now it's clear that you come here to get your son back, I demand that both you and High Priest Seth to make your monster disappeared".

"Demand?" Akefia grumbled unhappily before looking at High Priest Seth, "If he call back his monster, I will call back my Diabound".

"High Priest Seth." Atem said with a look.

"I refuse." High Priest Seth said before ordered for Galestgoras to attack Diabound again.

"STOP!" A voice yelled before a bunch of Kuribohs appeared and absorbed Galestgoras attack.

They all turned to see Yugi standing at the doorway of the Throne Room with his hand holding a rope connected to something made of gold with an Eye in the middle, with one of it's pointer pointed at Akefia.

"Yugi." Akefia and Malik called out at the same time before Malik stormed over to Yugi.

"You!" Malik yelled as he smacked his friend's head, "Where were you? I was panicked when I didn't see you anywhere when I came back from the kitchen".

Yugi rubbed his sore head, "Sorry, but this Ring called out to me." He answered as he lifted the golden piece.

Atem and His Councils gasped, "The Millennium Ring?!" they exclaimed in shock, including Isis.

"Yes." Yugi answered before walking to Akefia, who raised an eyebrow because of the boy's action, "The Ring want to get to you, it chose you, Papa".

Akefia grimaced, _As I thought, coming here was a bad thing to do_, he thought as he looked at the Ring, "Don't wanna." He said stubbornly, "If I accept that I had to be a High Priest, don't wanna".

"No way!" Atem and The Council, aside from Isis, snapped together, "I don't want to work with a thief like him!".

"But." Yugi said as he looked at every single person in the room with his 'Deadly Puppy Dog Eyes', they were all taken aback by how cute Yugi looked, "The Ring has chosen, and even if Papa refuse, the Ring will still following him".

Akefia shook his head, "No, I don't wanna." He said with a scowl, "Yugi, get it back to wherever you found it".

"I can't." Yugi answered right away.

"Why?" Akefia asked with a narrowed eyes.

"Because my hand stuck, it's Magic make my hand couldn't released it." Yugi said with his hand palm out but the Ring wouldn't fell from his palm, "Only you can take it from me and wear it".

Akefia grimaced again, High Priestess Isis chuckled when she saw the expression, "I said it in the past, didn't I? You will become a High Priest, Akefia." She said with a smile.

Akefia glared at Isis, "Shut up, Isis." He snapped before glaring at the Ring on Yugi's outstretched hand.

"Wait again." Atem said as he looked at Isis, "High Priestess Isis, by what you said, did you mean that you received a vision that the Thief King will be one of the High Priests?".

Isis bowed to the Pharaoh, "Yes, My Pharaoh." She answered calmly, "At first I saw him killing the previous Pharaoh, but the vision blurred by days passed and changed into the vision of Akefia as one of the High Priests, it's already three and half a year since I started seeing the latter vision".

"Three and a half and you didn't say a word to the Pharaoh?" High Priest Seth asked in disbelief.

Isis looked at Seth calmly, "I didn't say anything because I was still unsure if the vision will really come true, but now that this incident happen, I dare to say that because it's clear now that the vision will come true." She answered before smirking at Akefia, "Now, what would you do, Thief King?".

Akefia scowled at Isis, "You talked like I even had a choice in this matter." He said grumpily, Isis merely shrugged and chuckled again. Akefia growled before looking at Yugi, only to be assaulted by Yugi's 'Deadly Puppy Dog Eyes' with full force, "No, Yugi, don't look at me like that, please." He begged.

Again, the whole room, aside from the three that had known Akefia very well, gasped because the Thief King begging to a boy, but when they looked at Yugi's face, they understood right away because they also wouldn't survive against the look on Yugi's face that was so cute, adorable and definitely couldn't be fight easily.

"Papa . . ." Yugi said with a shaky voice as he staring at Akefia with his Puppy Dog Eyes that start watering, his lips quivering before he outstretched his hands with the Ring in his hand to Akefia, "Please?".

That was it, that was the last line in Akefia's defense. Akefia groaned in frustration before taking the Ring and wearing the rope around his neck, he glared at Yugi, "Satisfied now?" he asked in annoyance.

Yugi wipe his fake tears and grinning widely at Akefia, "Yup." He said cheerfully.

"You little devil." Akefia said in sulking manner, "Thanks to you I have to following the order from the Pharaoh now." He scowled.

Yugi huffed and placed both hands on his hips, "And do you think that it's better to just let yourself die or become a thief forever?" he asked in challenging tone, "You didn't want me to be a thief like you, but what will happen to me if you get killed when you went out to steal? Or get yourself killed today for barging in to the Throne room? What do you think your family will think? They might still lingering in the ruin of Kul Elna, but that's because they are all worried about you!" he pointed at Akefia, "What do you think they will say if you die and left me alone?! Think about it, Thief King Akefia!".

The room was silent after Yugi's outburst, slowly they looked at Akefia and waiting for his reaction. Akefia yelled out loud in frustration as he smacked his palm on his forehead, "God damn it!" he cursed before looking at Yugi with annoyance, "Yugi, how many times I have to say to not talking like an adult? You crept me out!".

Yugi laughed in response, "It's to open your eyes, Papa." He said cheerfully with a satisfied smirk, knowing that Akefia had lost the battle, "Don't underestimate me, I might not be as strong as you, but I have a deadly weapon that can make everyone to fell to their knees." He crossed his arms as his smirk widened, "You are a High Priest now, so just accept it like an adult and start learning how to be a good High Priest." He then huffed and turning around, "Now I will go hunting, you better already start learning your new position, Papa, or you will regret it later, bye!" With that he walked out of the Throne Room, leaving Akefia to gaping his mouth in shock.

Everyone in the room was also gawking at the doorway even after Yugi had gone, then Marik start chuckling before laughing out loud, followed soon by Isis and Malik. "You lost the battle." Marik smirked at Akefia.

"Welcome to the Council, Akefia." Isis said with a big grin, "Be prepared, because I know you will need to adapt yourself soon".

Akefia can only sigh in answer, he really shouldn't come to the Palace.

Atem cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, "Well, what had been done couldn't be changed, so we had to accept Akefia as the Ring Bearer." He said as he looked at the former Thief King and his Cousin, "Now, both of you, take back your monsters".

"You first, High Priest." Akefia said to Seth, "I won't take back my Diabound as long as your monster in this room, I wouldn't want myself to be attacked".

Seth glared before take back his monster, Akefia then sighed as his monster disappeared.

Atem looked at Isis, "High Priestess Isis." He called to get her attention, she looked at him and bowed, "Since you are his friend, I want you to tell him what he need to do as a High Priest, don't let him slack off".

Isis bowed again, "Understood, Your Majesty." She said with respect before looking at Akefia with a big grin, "Follow me, I will show you where you can stay first".

"Nightmare begin." Akefia grumbled before he followed Isis out of the Throne Room.

Atem sighed, "Let's call it a day." He repeated what he had said before the chaos began, he then heading to his chamber.

"And this is the Dinning room, the Pharaoh and the Councils will have Breakfast together, that's mean you also." Atem slowed when he heard Isis's voice, "You can have Lunch and Dinner whenever and wherever you want".

"I'm not a morning person." Atem blinked when he heard Akefia's voice answered in a tone that nearly whining, he bit his bottom lip and decided to take a look. He walked to a corner where he heard their voices and take a look while making sure they wouldn't see him.

Atem saw Isis chuckled, "Try to wake up early then, or Yugi will scold you again." She said with humor.

Akefia sighed, "I know." He mumbled unhappily, "Sometimes I'm asking myself who was the younger between us, he talked like he was older than me so much".

"Talking about Yugi." Isis started as she looked at Akefia with worry, "Do you think it's alright for Yugi to go hunting by himself? What if he attack human?".

Akefia snorted, "There's no need for you to worry about him." he said as they continued their walk, with Atem following silently, "Yugi hate the taste of human's blood, he preferred to have animal's blood".

Isis sighed in relief but then frowned, "But what if he got attacked during his hunt?" she asked in concern.

"Yugi is strong." Akefia answered casually, "He always hunting by himself anyway".

Isis glared at Akefia, "You should accompany him!" she hissed angrily, "No matter how strong he is, Yugi is still a child and a child often get distracted, he can get injured!".

Akefia laughed then, he looked at Isis with a grin, "He is not your ordinary child, he was so matured that I hope he can be like a normal kid." He shook his head, "What should I do now, Priestess?" he asked suddenly while looking at Isis sadly, "I'm a High Priest now, even if I found that High Priest, I couldn't get my revenge".

Atem raised an eyebrow at that, he then looked at Isis to see her reaction. The High Priestess sighed softly, "I can only suggest you to tell the Pharaoh about this, he is a kind Ruler, I'm sure he will help you find him and then let you get your revenge, he is a traitor after all." She said softly, much to Atem's shock, he never thought that Isis would say something like that.

_But a traitor? There's a traitor among my Councils?_ He frowned, he sighed and walked forward, "What traitor, Isis?" he asked to announced his presence.

Isis jumped and turned to looked at Atem in shock, "My Pharaoh." She bowed to him, "What are you doing here?".

"I was heading to my Chamber when I heard you talking about traitor, what traitor?" Atem asked again, there's no way he could ignore something like that.

"It's not my place to tell you, My Pharaoh." Isis answered calmly before looking at Akefia, "Yours." She said before turning around and take a few steps to let them talk.

Akefia sighed when the Pharaoh turned to him, "I ask you a question first, Pharaoh." He started, "Do you know how Millennium Items created?" he asked with a crossed arms.

Atem frowned, "I don't know." He answered honestly.

"To created the Millennium Items, your Father sacrificed the people from my village." Akefia said through gritted teeth, the memory of that night always come back to him every time he retell the story, "They were killed as sacrifice 13 years ago, and I was the only survivor".

Atem gasped in shock, but then he looked at the former Thief King sharply, "Do you have proof?" he asked sternly, "You are a Thief King, so I couldn't just believe everything you said, so do you have something to proof this?".

"The proof is in my village, where the Items created." Akefia said calmly, "That night, everyone were killed by the Palace's guards led by a High Priest under the order of the Pharaoh, that's what I heard the High Priest said before they start killing everyone"

"If you wish to know the truth, Pharaoh, then I suggest for you to see the village for yourself." Yugi's voice rang above them, the looked up to see the boy floated in mid air with his wings before landing beside Akefia, "But I can assure you that what Papa said is the truth, I have come to Kul Elna myself, and the Spirits of those who were sacrificed are still lingering in the village".

Atem looked at Yugi, then Akefia, before landing to Isis, "Do you believe his words, Isis?" he asked.

"I believe his words, My Pharaoh." Isis replied calmly, but also seriously, "When I heard the story, I know that Akefia was telling the truth. But I also sent Spiria the night after that to Kul Elna, and I give my word to you that what he said is the truth, everything is in ruin and many Spirits lingering in the village".

Atem growled lowly, "Then there's a traitor among my Councils." He said lowly in full anger, he balled both of his hands into fists before looking at Akefia, "Since you are telling the truth, you have my permission to kill that one High Priest." He narrowed his eyes, "I will ask for Seth help to find out who was that High Priest." He turned around and start heading back to the Throne Room.

"What if that High Priest Seth was the one who did that?" Akefia asked casually.

"It's impossible." Atem answered as he looked behind his shoulder, "My Cousin is only two years older than me, if it's happened 13 years ago, he was only 12 then".

"And that's mean that High Priest Seth is clear from any suspicion, so he can help us to find out the culprit." Yugi said with a nod of agreement, much to Akefia's annoyance since the boy acting like an adult again.

Atem grinned, "You are a smart one, Yugi." He said before continuing his way.

Atem didn't found Seth in the Throne Room, so he decided to head to Seth's Chamber. Once he found Seth, he told him what he had just learnt.

"What?!" Seth gasped in shock, "Are you serious, Atem?".

Atem nodded, "So, will you help us?" he asked, "I know you hate Akefia, but we have to find who was this traitor".

Seth took many deep breath to calm himself from his shock, "Don't worry, Cousin, I will find this traitor." He said with determined eyes.

Atem nodded, "I'm counting on you." He said seriously.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please review XD


End file.
